With You
by rakanat
Summary: Você já teve um amor platônico? Lily Evans teve, e descobriu que não era tão platônico assim... CAPÍTULO 6 ON!
1. Um

**Capítulo 1**

-

* * *

- Eu estou _doente_, ok? - Eu falei, emergindo descabelada das cobertas.

- Ah, tenha dó Lily, é só uma gripe à toa. Não seja dramática.

- Você fala isso porque não é você que está fanha, com o nariz entupido e vermelho, e com o corpo dolorido.

- Tá, uhum. Eu estou saindo pra caminhar, e se eu ouvir alguma coisa sobre você não ter ido à aula, nós conversaremos depois. Trate de levantar e ir. - Ela disse, com aquele ar superior que só as mães conseguem ter, e depois saiu do quarto.

Pra minha mãe, "Nós conversaremos depois" é sinônimo de "Lily uma semana sem telefone", ou "Lily sem computador por tantos dias" ou "Lily sem shopping com as meninas". Bom, provavelmente nós iríamos ao cinema na sexta-feira, então... Acho que era aconselhável eu ir para o colégio. Eu me levantei e fui pro banheiro, tirando meu pijama pelo caminho. Eu parei pra me olhar no espelho, e com um ruído de desgosto, liguei o chuveiro e entrei no box. Céus, eu estava pior do que eu pensava. Meu nariz parecia até inchado. E estava bem vermelho. Trancada, fanha, feia e podia jurar que estava com febre. Minha pele ardia quando eu a tocava com a bucha. Eu terminei, vesti minha blusa roxa de decote canoa, minhas calças jeans favoritas, peguei minha mochila e desci para esperar meu irmão.

- Ora, nada mal pra quem está _doente_ - Minha mãe me disse me olhando de cima a baixo, quando pus os pés na cozinha.

Ah, tá. Só porque eu estou doente não significa que vou usar trapos ou algo assim.

- U-hum - Eu murmurei enquanto escolhia uma maçã na fruteira.

Eu fui até a sala de estar e sentei no puff, peguei o jornal que minha mãe tinha recolhido há pouco e estava folheando-o, olhando as notícias de como o nível de criminalidade está subindo consideravelmente nos bairros de classe média baixa da cidade. Eu tinha medo de que, do jeito que as coisas iam, daqui a pouco Green Village - assim como qualquer outro bairro de "classe alta" da cidade - fosse conhecer toda essa 'criminalidade urbana'.

- Filha, você vai se atrasar querida, já são 7:45.

Grande coisa, eu nunca saio de casa antes das 7:50, porque de casa até o colégio, de carro, eram dez minutos. Cinco, se for considerado o fato de que é sempre James ou meu irmão quem dirige.

James é o melhor amigo do meu irmão. As nossas famílias são amigas há... Sei lá, mais tempo do que os meus longos e vividos dezesseis anos. Eles são nossos vizinhos e, hum, digamos que eu tenho uma queda enorme por ele. Enorme mesmo, tipo, UAU, quase uma vala, ok. Ele é lindo, gostoso, tem o sorriso mais perfeito do mundo, e graças a Deus, eu convivo diariamente com ele. Bom, ele e Steve passam o tempo todo juntos, sabe, e eu sou - pode-se dizer - a melhor amiga do meu irmão. E eu posso dizer com certeza que ser amiga do seu irmão de dezoito anos, quando ele tem os amigos mais gatos do mundo, é bem legal. Pois é, Sirius e Remus também são 'amigos-irmãos' do meu irmão. Sirius mora numa mansão aqui no Green Village também, e ele é tão gostoso e atraentemente sexy como James, mas er, não há como existir alguém melhor que James. Remus também é gato, sabe. Todo largadinho e ao mesmo tempo todo composto, super bonito e sexy também. Er, Steve, onde é que você arranjou esses amigos, querido? Remus mora num bairro vizinho. Não é exatamente uma mansão, mas é muito legal, a casa dele.

Voltando. Enfim, eu realmente NÃO estava atrasada. E afinal, o que é que minha mãe ainda estava fazendo em casa? Ela não ia caminhar?

- Sempre saímos tarde, mãe. E por que você está demorando tanto?

- Quer se livrar depressa de mim por que, hein Lily? Eu estou me alongando. - Ela respondeu, esticando o braço atrás das costas.

Eu virei a página do jornal.

- Filha, Steve já foi. - Ela me disse, olhando pra mim com um ar de descrença e riso no rosto.

- Como assim?! Ah, mãe! Se vai me obrigar a ir pra aula _nesse_ estado, poderia pelo menos ter me acordado à tempo!

- Lily, eu fiquei te chamando lá no quarto, lembra? - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. Um gesto muito usado, e que eu herdei, por sinal. - Já fazia uns dez minutos que eu tinha te acordado quando você resolveu cobrir a cabeça com o edredom. Steve te esperou até Sirius chegar, e aí eles foram.

Ok, acho que eu demorei mesmo, porque geralmente NÓS é que passamos na casa de Sirius para buscá-lo, porque ele não é nada pontual.

Eu levantei, larguei o jornal no puff, coloquei a mochila no ombro e fui para a porta.

- Hum, sim, eu estou atrasada. Você vai pra que lado? - Eu perguntei à minha mãe, enquanto saíamos juntas de casa. Ela apontou a direção oposta ao do ponto de ônibus, nós nos despedimos e eu segui pesarosamente até a parada, para esperar o odioso-veículo-de-transporte-público.

Eu realmente odeio pegar ônibus porque eca, eles são nojentos. Falando sério, sempre tem um velho tarado ou um cara fedido quando eu pego. E dessa vez não foi diferente. Eu entrei no ônibus, cumprimentei educadamente o cobrador e o motorista, e coloquei o dinheiro cuidadosamente na mão do cara, pra que as moedas não caíssem e se espalhassem pelo ônibus em movimento. Como eu já estava atrasada, o ônibus estava cheio. Eu cheguei próximo à primeira porta de desembarque e segurei com uma das mãos no apoio de cabeça de um banco, enquanto fechava a minha mochila e abria um pouquinho a janela que tinha na minha frente. Com certeza eu não era a única doente ali dentro. De ônibus até o colégio demora, no mínimo, uns quinze minutos. Eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido, liguei o iPod e esperei, tentando ignorar o cara imbecil que estava sentado no banco em que eu estava me segurando, e pensando em como James estaria lindo hoje. Como sempre estava.

E de repente eu fui retirada dos meus pensamentos com James pelo cara folgado do banco. Ele estava encostando cabeça dele na minha mão! Qual é, será que não ensinaram que quando tem alguém ocupando um espaço você não pode ocupar o mesmo? Ou será que ele gostava da sensação da cabeça dele roçando nas costas da minha mão? E eu nem podia tirar a mão, porque ele estava literalmente ENCOSTADO nela, sabe. Era como se eu não estivesse com a mão ali, como se não houvesse nada ali, a não ser o apoio para a cabeça.

Eu abaixei o olhar para ele, e ele estava com os olhos fechados, como se realmente não sentisse minha mão ali, ou sei lá, não se importasse. Eu o fitei até sentir que estava o incomodando, e ele abriu os olhos. Eu lancei aquele olhar básico de 'morra seu desgraçado' e ele levantou a cabeça na hora, NEM SEI PORQUÊ. Ele sentou rígido, e depois de algum tempo encostou a cabeça na janela, mas manteve-a longe da minha mão. Finalmente, depois de longos dezessete minutos, eu estava em frente à _University and High School Clinton Stewart_. Eu atravessei a rua, vasculhando com os olhos a entrada do colégio. Os garotos não estavam lá. Mau sinal. Significava que eles estavam em algum canto, sendo tentadoramente perturbados por aquelas oferecidas oxigenadas. Minha mente foi invadida por flashes da última festa, na casa de Laurency, em que aquela vaca da Pandmurf se jogou em cima de James, derrubando-os – agarrados - na piscina. Ai, que ódio. Ainda bem que James odeia essas oferecidas tanto quanto eu as odeio.

Eu fui caminhando pela entrada do colégio, tentando achar algum rosto conhecido.

- Hey, Lily! - Frank me chamou, acenando em direção a mim.

- Oi Frank - eu respondi, o abraçando. - Tudo bem?

- É, certo. - Ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Ah, vamos. O que é agora?

- Er, acho que o de sempre ainda.

Hum, Alice é o de sempre. Frank carrega **O** caminhão por ela sabe, mas pff, Alice anda mais nas nuvens do que na Terra.

- Nós daremos um jeito - eu disse sorrindo pra ele.

- Mas você não parece normal, também.

- É, estou gripada, um saco. Viu alguém? Preciso falar com Lene.

- Lá dentro - ele disse, e nós seguimos para o interior do colégio.

Eu queria falar com Lene, mas não era bem ela que meus olhos procuravam discretamente. Eu ainda não tinha tido a minha dose diária de James. Nem um pouquinho sequer.

- Ele está lá em baixo, Lily. Com Sirius, Remus e seu irmão.

- Uh, certo.

Frank é o cara mais compreensivo que pode existir. E o mais querido também. Ele te escuta, te entende (ou pelo menos, finge muito bem) e te ajuda sempre que pode. E o melhor de tudo: ele sabe guardar segredos.

- Lils! - Marlene veio correndo até mim - Credo, você está com uma aparência péssima. - Ela me disse, enquanto me afogava naqueles cabelos pretos.

- Obrigada Lene - eu respondi, saindo do abraço de urso. - Acho que estou morrendo, mas minha mãe disse que é só uma gripe. Então, ela me obrigou a vir. De qualquer jeito, - eu continuei, enquanto largava minha mala em cima da minha carteira - eu não acho que vou poder ir à sua casa hoje.

- Ow, droga. - Ela disse, se sentando em cima da minha carteira e se apoiando com a cabeça no peito de Frank.

- Vocês estão muito desanimados pro meu gosto - Alice chegou na sala, largando a mochila ao lado da minha e correndo para abraçar Marlene. Ela passou sorrindo de Lene para Frank, e depois veio me abraçar. Não antes de me dar uma boa olhada de cima a baixo, e sorrir compreensivamente. - Hum, acho que temos uma doentinha hoje. Como está se sentindo?

- Mal, eu acho. Mas é só a dor no corpo e o incômodo no nariz. Acho que eu sobrevivo.

- Ela não está morrendo coisa nenhuma. É só que ela não viu seu motivo de viver ainda. - Marlene disse, sorrindo para mim com um olhar maroto.

- Oh, Lene, se contenha. - Eu disse, revirando os olhos e dando um sorriso enviesado.

- Bom dia, bom dia. - O professor entrou na sala. Ótimo, quarta-feira é o pior dia de aula. Filosofia nas duas primeiras aulas, ninguém merece. O professor tem jeito de padre, e até um sotaque meio latim, mas tem uma cara de pedófilo que não nos engana: ele é tarado. Mas até agora ele se mostrou inofensivo. E as aulas dele são patéticas. Qual é, o cara não sabe nada de filosofia. Só o que ele faz é montar umas aulas no Power Point e passar pra nós, lendo o que ele mesmo escreveu. RIDÍCULO, qualquer um faria isso. E o pior é que quando alguém pergunta alguma coisa pra ele, ele nunca responde. Ou responde errado. Imbecil, eu sei. Todos sabem, mas ok, ninguém presta atenção na aula dele mesmo. O ruim é que como ele passa as aulas no multimídia, fica tudo muito silencioso, então, nós temos que ficar quietos também. Mas se você corre o olhar pela sala toda, você encontra meninas lixando a unha, garotos tacando bolinhas de papel pelas canetas, todos passando bilhetes ou qualquer coisa do gênero, menos algo relacionado à filosofia.

- Hoje será debate.

- Oh não! - Eu ouvi Calvin, um garoto da minha sala, reclamar em voz alta.

E internamente, eu fiz coro a ele. Debate. PATÉTICO. Ele nos faz sentar em semicírculo e fica olhando para cada rosto - esperando que alguém se manifeste sobre qual for o assunto que ele pensa que está sendo abordado - e apoiando as pernas da carteira na parte de cima dos próprios sapatos. Ele tem sérios problemas mentais, eu tenho certeza.

- Ah, qual é? - Marlene também bufou, enquanto nós ajeitávamos as carteiras no semicírculo.

- Nem fala - Eu suspirei, terminando de posicionar a minha, e me sentando.

- Vou sair - Alice falou no meu ouvido, enquanto se sentava do meu lado esquerdo.

- Tá. - Eu respondi, enquanto me ajeitava na carteira para passar uns quinze minutos torturantes naquela sala, com aquele homem.

O professor sentou, levantou a carteira e apoiou os pés dela nos seus próprios. Ugh, que cara problemático.

- Então... Quem leu O Príncipe, de Maquiavel, que eu tinha pedido? - Ele perguntou, olhando esperançosamente de uma cara entediada para outra, no semicírculo.

Alice tossiu. De repente, virou um acesso de tosse. Ela olhou com uma cara de quem pede desculpas ao professor, ele sorriu com o que ele esperava que fosse um sorriso compreensivo e ela se retirou às pressas da sala, sob pretexto de não atrapalhar a aula. Ok, mais uns dez minutos e eu já podia ir atrás dela, sem ninguém desconfiar. Quer dizer, todos já sabiam, né, então não tinha do que desconfiar, porque eu e Alice sempre fazíamos isso. Mas o professor era tão tapado, que er, ele nunca percebia. Marlene e Frank tinham outra teoria: Ele era tão ta**r**ado, que ele deixava passar.

- Lily, - Ele começou, olhando com aquele eterno ar de riso na cara. Do que diabos ele achava tanta graça? - A senhorita poderia comentar sobre o livro, para os seus colegas?

Hum, professor, eles não são meus colegas. Mas ok, que livro é? O Príncipe, isso? O que eu poderia dizer? "_Eu li nas últimas férias, professor. Não me lembro completamente da história, mas posso afirmar que é fascinante! Todo o contexto filosófico no qual ele se enquadra...Uau, é uma coisa para se pensar, mesmo._" É, aulas de filosofia são boas só por esse motivo. Você não faz a mínima idéia do que o professor está falando. Nem ele, pra falar a verdade, mas todo mundo finge que sabe, e você inventa algumas baboseiras, ele concorda, pede a opinião dos outros, as pessoas falam que foi uma boa análise, e pronto, dispensados. Ou alguém se opõe, e quando isso acontece é melhor, porque o professor se finge de fascinado, e fica perguntando sobre a teoria dessa pessoa até o resto da aula.

- Eu li faz algum tempo, professor, nas últimas férias, eu acredito. Não me lembro completamente da história, mas posso afirmar que é fascinante! Todo o contexto filosófico no qual ele se enquadra...Uau, é uma coisa para se pensar, mesmo.

- Uhum, com certeza que sim. Alguém discorda ou gostaria de comentar algo sobre? - Ele perguntou, escolhendo a próxima vítima para perguntar alguma coisa.

- Com licença professor, um minuto - Eu falei, interrompendo seu momento autista, enquanto ele apertava a caneta várias vezes seguidas, a ponta aparecendo e desaparecendo, e reaparecendo depois de meio milésimo de segundo.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu saí rapidamente pela porta. Eu dei uma passadinha no banheiro, só por costume, mas me arrependi de ter entrado e me olhado no espelho. Meu nariz estava _mais_ vermelho. Aw, que droga. Eu saí pelo corredor indo até a cantina, onde eu sempre me encontrava com Alice depois escapar da sala.

- Até que enfim. - Ela reclamou, rindo. - Ele perguntou?

- Sim. - Eu revirei os olhos, respondendo o sorriso. - Sobre Maquiavel, e o livro lá. Ui, raiva. Ainda bem que na próxima aula é minha vez de sair primeiro.

- Tanto faz, ele nunca me pergunta nada mesmo. - Ela riu.

- Odioso.

- Desculpe, Lil. - Uma voz disse, sexy e zombeteira.

- Hey, Sirius. - Eu respondi. Ai. Que. Gato.

Ele deu uma passada até nós com aquele abraço empolgado. Às vezes a empolgação de Sirius me irrita. Mas só às vezes.

- Desculpe pelo quê, Sirius? - Alice perguntou, enquanto soltava-se do abraço.

- Por ser tão odioso. - Ele disse, sorrindo.

- Besta. - Nós duas falamos juntas.

Nós nos sentamos em volta de uma das mesinhas da cantina, e Alice fez a pergunta que estava lutando pra sair da minha boca:

- E James, onde está?

Er, ela foi tão boazinha comigo, né, eu tive que retribuir:

- E meu irmão? - Eu perguntei, fingindo real interesse em Steve.

Mas nós não precisamos esperar as respostas, porque meu irmão e James apareceram na cantina. Juro que meu irmão é bonito, mas hum, na hora eu só consegui reparar foi no sorriso enlouquecedor de James.

- Para a alegria geral da nação, - ele começou, indo na nossa direção de braços abertos, com um Steve risonho do lado - eu estou aqui! - Ele terminou, alcançando a mesa e me puxando para abraçá-lo.

_Oh Deus, muito obrigada_.

Ele me largou, abraçou Alice e se sentou entre nós duas, pra dar espaço pro meu irmão passar. Steve me beijou na bochecha, apertado e barulhento como ele sempre faz, abraçou Alice, e se sentou entre mim e Sirius.

- Já falou com elas? - James perguntou para Sirius.

- Sobre...? - Eu quis saber.

- Ah. Não, ainda não deu tempo. - E virando-se para Alice e eu, ele comunicou: - Temos festa pra os _Marauders_ no sábado. Já arranjamos tudo.

- Onde? - Nós Duas perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Casa da Isabelli. - Steve nos disse receoso, aguardando a explosão.

E ela veio.

- PANDMURF?! - Eu guinchei. Um segundo depois e eu tapei a boca com a mão, mas ainda olhava abismada de Sirius para James e de James para Steve.

Ah, qual é!? Isabelli Pandmurf representa tudo o que eu mais desprezo na vida!

- Hum, - Alice começou - Eu sei que vocês já sabem, não só vocês, na verdade, que nós não somos exatamente fãs da Pandmurf, então qual é o objetivo? - Ela parou, olhando para mim com a mesma expressão de '_Qual é a deles?!_" que eu estava no momento.

- Pandmurf tem contatos. - Respondeu James, com a voz de quem apela, mas pede desculpas ao mesmo tempo.

- Gente, seria muito egoísmo da minha parte se eu dissesse que simplesmente não vou? - Eu perguntei, meio incerta.

- Seria! - Sirius respondeu. - Brincadeira, Lil. - Ele concluiu, sob o meu olhar de repulsa total.

- Mas er, você não pode fazer essa forçinha, maninha? - Steve perguntou com a cara mais derrotada impossível. Incrível como todos os marotos conseguiam fazer aquilo com a gente.

Alice olhou pra mim, e eu tinha certeza de que os nossos pensamentos eram exatamente os mesmos agora. Exceto que ela estava derretida pela cara pidonha de Steve e eu não (ele é meu irmão, oras). Ela se manifestou calmamente, mas olhava séria pros garotos.

- Vocês podem perceber que, se atingirmos o nosso objetivo, Pandmurf terá atingido o dela também?

- Isso aí. - eu acrescentei.- Nós teremos que ser "eternamente gratos" a ela por isso. E é exatamente isso o que ela quer.

"_Sem tirar o fato de que ela vai querer se aproveitar FISICAMENTE de James, também_" Eu queria dizer, mas me contive, óbvio.

- Isso é o que ela quer de nós, - Alice falou, gesticulando na minha direção e na dela própria. - Mas de vocês, vocês sabem o que ela espera.

- Ah, sem ess-

- Sem essa você, Sirius! Não tente fingir que isso é história da nossa cabeça, porque você sabe que não é. Você sabe do que aquela vaca é capaz de fazer. Pandmurf quer _agradar_ vocês, e, de quebra, nos fazer ter que ser gentis com ela.

- É. - Alice concordou. E eu podia ouvir os pensamentos anti-abusos-físicos dela em relação à Steve fazendo coro aos meus em relação à James - Nos forçar a ter um pretexto para não demonstrar o nosso _desafeto_ por ela.

- OK, vocês não estão dispostas. Vamos cancelar então, com a Pandmurf...

Ah, na verdade isso é muito injusto, porque como é que eu posso recusar alguma coisa à James quando ele faz essa cara de cachorro-sem-dono (eu aqui James, me escolhe!), falando com essa voz maravilhosa e ainda chamando aquela abominável só pelo sobrenome?

- Nós vamos pensar, ok? - Eu disse para eles, tentando focar meu olhar na mesa. E voltando-me para James, eu continuei: - E saiba que isso é muito injusto.

Mas na verdade eu acho que ele já sabe. E se aproveita disso. Alice soltou uma risada pelo nariz, Steve me deu um sorriso meio cansado/meio cúmplice, James me olhou com cara de quem não entendeu e Sirius olhava pra nós, completamente perdido. Antes que um dos dois pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Alice se levantou e me puxou junto.

- Banheiro. - Ela se explicou para os meninos e nós saímos pelo pátio.

- O que a gente faz? - Ela me perguntou, e eu podia ver todas as possibilidades passando pelos seus olhos.

- Er, estou confusa. - Eu desabafei. Não que eu precisasse, porque minha cara era uma confusão só. - Como ela pôde...?

- Eu sei! Aquela sebosa nojenta... Mas er, acho que vai ser bom mesmo pra banda.

- É. Aquela vaca nos paga. Ela é cruel cara, fez tudo de caso pensado. Ela ofereceu a isca e era tão óbvio que os meninos morderiam... E aí ela sabe que no fundo a gente vai ceder, porque como é que eu vou resistir à Jay falando daquele jeito? - Eu reclamei, fazendo careta. - Não que ela saiba sobre eu não resistir, mas você entendeu.

- E eu? Steve joga sujo também. - Ela falou, simplesmente.

Nós duas pensamos por um momento.

- Mas acho que foi aquela _Terency_, sabe - Alice torceu a boca - porque Pandmurf é tão burra!

- U-hum - Eu concordei, derrotada. Idiotas calouras da faculdade. Por que elas tinham que se atirar para cima dos meus amigos, do meu irmão e de James? Do _meu_ James?

* * *

_**N/A: **Olá pessoas! :D mais uma fic, essa foi a última que eu começei a escrever, logo, ela é a última a estar sendo postada. Bom, espero que gostem. (:_

_Obg Pam, que betou pra mim, te amo best (L)_


	2. Dois

**Capítulo 2**

-

* * *

Depois de quebrarmos as cabeças - pensando em uma maneira de ir, sim, na festa, mas não acabar ficando nas mãos de Pandmurf - e não chegarmos a conclusão nenhuma, nós voltamos pra sala na hora que o sinal para a terceira aula bateu.

- Oh, Deus, ele é tão otário! - Lene disse pra nós, quando entramos.

- Que foi? - Eu perguntei, colocando minha carteira no lugar novamente.

- Ele deu presença pra vocês duas de volta. Tipo, vocês nem voltaram aqui depois, e ele deu presença... - Falou Marlene, incrédula.

- É, não deu pra voltar hoje. - Alice falou sombriamente. - Escuta Lene, temos festa pra banda no sábado, na casa da vaca-mor. Como podemos nos livrar? - Ela despejou a pergunta.

Levou uns dois segundos até Marlene entender a situação.

- Er, é só não irem. - Frank se manifestou.

- Isso é potencialmente problemático, Frank. - Eu disse pra ele. - Pandmurf organizou tudo pra que ficasse completamente irresistível de ir à festa, entende? Nós precisamos ir, porque é A chance pra banda, mas é completamente horrível ter que ficar na palma da mão dela.

- AH, não faça careta Lily, você estraga seu rosto angelical desse jeito. - Eu ouvi um idiota falando, do outro lado da sala. Devia ser um daqueles meninos que sentam lá no canto e ficam passando trote. NAMORAL, nós estamos no 2º ano do Ensino Médio e ainda tem meninos dessa idade que passam as horas passando trote? Qual é.

- Ah, por que você não vai se ferrar, Thomas? - Eu resmunguei.

- Ok, voltando à questão... - Marlene disse, revirando os olhos para a interrupção. - Acho que vocês deveriam ir.

- É, a gente resolveu ir, sim. Mas, - Eu estava sofrendo uma batalha interna - é tão ruim!

Ui, raiva, raiva, raiva.

- Lil, - Alice começou - tive uma idéia. Nós vamos, nos "apresentamos" e vamos embora, tipo, deixe que os meninos cuidem de tudo depois...

- De tudo...? - Frank quis saber.

- Dos benditos _contatos_ que Pandmurf infelizmente têm. - Marlene respondeu. - É, eu acho uma boa idéia. Vocês fazem o que é melhor pra banda, mas não ficam lá tempo suficiente pra alguma coisa fazer mal a vocês.

- Nossa, falando desse jeito, parece que a Pandmurf conspira contra vocês a vida toda e-

Mas Frank se calou ao receber três olhares idênticos: fuziladores.

- Vamos entrando... - Nós ouvimos a professora falar lá da porta.

Ótimo, mais uma aula para discutir o assunto. As aulas de português são nulas, ou quase isso. A professora adora fofocas, então o macete é não se sentar perto dela, ou não chamá-la na sua carteira em hipótese alguma. A não ser que você queria que ela te prenda numa conversinha torturante até o fim da aula, sobre como os bebedouros do colégio são cheios de limo, ou como o carinha da cantina é unha de fome - porque ele coloca só pouco mais da metade de café no copo dos professores, quando podia enchê-los.

Então nós tínhamos mais 50 minutos antes do intervalo pra debatermos a respeito da resposta que daríamos aos meninos.

- Mas vocês sabem que eu estava agorinha ali na sala dos professores, e aquela... Como é que é o nome daquela outra professora de português, idosa já, pequenininha... - A professora começou sua sessão de fofocas, torturando uns alunos sentados nas primeiras carteiras.

- Pff, como se ela também já não estivesse mais pra lá do que pra cá. - Marlene observou.

- Maldade, Lene. - Eu brinquei, ironicamente.

- Ok, Lil. Então nós vamos à festa, e depois que terminar o show a gente vai embora. Vai poder ficar lá em casa? É mais perto.

- E não é melhor ser mais longe, então? - Lene perguntou, olhando de mim para Alice. - Aí vocês podem usar essa desculpa pra alguma coisa. Distância e tal...

- Bem pensado.

- Eu não acho que a gente devesse mentir, Alice. Tipo, arranjar desculpas nem nada.

- E falar o quê? Que nós não vamos colaborar?

- Mas nós vamos! Vamos fazer o essencial e pronto. - Eu disse, lançando um olhar para a professora, me fingindo de interessada pra ela.

- De qualquer maneira, - falou Lene, olhando para frente, enquanto a professora olhava pra ela - Acho que os meninos não iam deixar vocês 'cuidarem dos negócios' mesmo.

- Verdade. - Alice concordou, enquanto mexia num buraquinho na costura da minha bolsa. - Não quando temos Sirius no meio.

- Sem comentários. - Marlene murmurou.

Ela odiava Sirius. Ou pensava que odiava, sei lá. É que Sirius não é má pessoa, sabe, ele só é galinha e irresponsável, mas não faz por mal. E ele é meio machista também. E metido. Er, ok, ele tem todos esses defeitos, mas em contra partida é engraçado - quando não está sendo idiota -, é um amigo fiel (aos melhores amigos dele, pelo menos), é bonito, gostoso, excelente ex-artilheiro do time da escola... Enfim, algumas qualidades que conseguem compensar o fato de parecer que ele não pode viver um dia sem beijar uma garota, ou passar uma semana com a MESMA.

- Nada a ver, Lene. - Alice interpôs. – Ele é só um tanto machista, mas ele nem está sendo besta ultimamente, né, Lil?

- U-hum - eu murmurei, enquanto anotava as coisas que a professora tinha colocado aleatoriamente no quadro. - Ele começou a levar a parada da banda à sério agora.

- Só agora? - Lene perguntou, com um quê de vitória na voz. - Vocês batalham há um tempo já, e ele começou a ligar agora pra banda. Legal.

- É, tirando o fato de que ele parece viver pra banda agora, ele está sendo legal com a gente. Nada mais daquelas piadinhas sem graça, ou cantadas bestas. - Alice comentou, pegando o caderno da mochila.

Frank tossiu na carteira dele, na minha frente.

- É, as cantadas acabaram agora, graças a Deus. Acho que ele finalmente percebeu que nós não caímos na de caras como ele. Mas ele está nos saindo um bom amigo, Lene. Deixou de ser só o cara que anda com meu irmão e meus amigos, sabe.

- É, ótimo, vocês estão virando _amigas_ de Sirius Black. - Frank disse se virando para trás, num arrombo de ciúmes.

- Nem vem, Frank. - Alice retrucou, como se nem soubesse da existência do amor dele. - Sirius é, sim, nosso amigo.

Eu olhei culpada para ele.

- Você sabe que isso não é possível. - Ele respondeu, olhando para Alice.

- E por que não? - Eu perguntei, tentando parecer casual, pra interromper a discussão dos dois. Mas acho que parecia mais uma afronta.

- Porque Sirius não tem amig**a**s, Lily. Para ele, só existem dois tipos de mulher: As que ele já pegou, e as que ele está cercando. - Ele respondeu, se virando para frente de volta.

- O que não quer dizer qu- Eu comecei, mas Alice me interrompeu.

- Ah! E você tá querendo dizer que Sirius pega todas, então? Não é possível uma menina que está 'cercada' por ele escapar? Tenha dó, Frank. Você sabe que não somos assim. - Alice terminou, começando a escrever no próprio caderno.

Marlene fez um barulho estranho com a garganta e me passou um pedaço da folha do seu caderno, para eu passar para Alice. Como o objetivo de Lene era que eu visse o bilhete antes de entregá-lo, eu dei uma olhada rápida:

_Não seja tão cruel, Lice. Você sabe o que ele tem. - MM_

Eu deixei o papel em baixo do estojo de Alice, virei pra frente e terminei de copiar toda a matéria, quando o sinal tocou.

- Lils, vamos no banheiro? - Lene me perguntou, olhando significativamente pra mim. Eu podia ler dentro das íris dela: 'Deixe os dois se acertarem'.

- Estou apertadérrima. - Eu concordei e nós saímos da sala, antes que Alice pudesse terminar de guardar o material.

Quando nós voltamos, Alice estava na porta, nos esperando de braços cruzados. Ela esticou-os para nós, pegando cada uma por uma mão e nos abraçou.

Estranho? Não para Alice.

- Que foi, Alice? - Lene perguntou, a voz abafada pelo aperto.

- Estou triste, por Frank, só isso. - Ela respondeu, nos largando.

- Hum, então você deveria abraçar ele, não? - Lene perguntou, hesitante.

- Cale a boca, Lene. - Alice balançou uma das mãos para Marlene. - Se eu abraçar, ele vai ficar mais acabado ainda.

- O que você disse pra ele? - Eu perguntei, pensando no que teria feito Frank ficar acabado. Mas aí lembrei que Alice nunca faria isso com ninguém, nem com Frank. Então eu deduzi que ela estava o achando acabado porque ele deve ter se declarado novamente pra ela.

- Não consegui dizer nada, oras. - Ela respondeu, com cara de desolação. - O que eu poderia ter dito? - Ela perguntou, pedindo conselho.

- Vamos pensar nisso, Lice. Mas se você não diz nada toda vez, ele deve ficar sempre com mais esperança. - Marlene respondeu rapidamente. Mas depois de um segundo pensando, ela emendou: - Ou não.

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

- Claro que não, né. Ele não fica com mais esperanças, ele fica a ponto de se matar toda vez que ele vê que as declarações dele não dão resultado.

- E por que diabos ele continua tentando? - Alice reclamou, fazendo careta. - Eu não consigo ser realmente amiga de Frank se toda vez que ele me olha eu me lembro dele se declarando. Eu gosto dele, sabe, mas ele podia facilitar as coisas. Vocês duas - ela gesticulou para nós - podiam falar pra ele tentar pensar em outras garotas sabe, tentar me esquecer.

- Sim, desencanar. Já falamos, e você sabe disso, Alice. - Eu respondi, cansadamente. - Eu já disse que não rola. AH, a gente esqueçeu de te contar! - Eu lembrei, olhando para Marlene. - Ontem a Lene até deu umas indiretas pra ele, sobre o Steve.

- E...? O que ele disse?

- Nada! - Nós duas respondemos juntas.

- Hum, então deve ter sido esse o motivo dessa repentina declaração. - Ela falou tristemente.

Mas de repente o rosto dela se iluminou. Não que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse perceber, mas nós - eu e Lene - podíamos. Os olhos dela pareciam ficar até mais claros, sei lá. Eu sabia que eu também ficava assim perto de James. AINDA BEM QUE NINGUÉM SACAVA. Só nós três nos entendíamos tão bem.

- Ei gurias. - Steve chegou de frente para Lene, passando o braço por cima do meu ombro e do ombro de Alice. Eu passei o meu braço pelas costas dele, me sentindo confortável, mas no mesmo instante eu percebi uma certa rigidez vindo de Alice. Mas com certeza era imperceptível para os outros. Sério mesmo, quem olhava para nós, incluindo o grupo todo, até Lene e Frank, podia pensar em um grupo de primos, ou algo assim. Porque era tudo tão natural, que realmente eu não podia culpar os meninos por não desconfiarem disso. Não que eu quisesse que eles desconfiassem, né, mas quer dizer, nem Frank desconfiava de Steve e Alice! Ele tinha ciúmes de Sirius, mas de Steve não. Então acho que nós fingíamos muito bem.

- Oi Steve. - Marlene respondeu, se inclinando e beijando sua bochecha. Ela esperou até Sirius e James chegarem até nós para cumprimentá-los. Tendo sempre um pouco de relutância quando chegava a vez de Sirius. Ela não beijava sua bochecha como fazia com os outros, nem nada. Ela simplesmente encostava a sua bochecha na dele (com certa violência) e se afastava, sem emoção.

Mas a gente sabia que um dia eles se acertariam. Nós, eu digo, o grupo todo. Menos a própria Marlene. E a gente pode desconsiderar Sirius também, porque ele deve pensar em Lene como mais uma conquista, tipo, ele vai lutar até conseguir. Mas enfim, continuando.

Steve olhou para frente e de repente pareceu se lembrar de algo. Ele deu um sorrisinho para James e foi se afastando, desaparecendo pelo corredor lotado.

- O que foi que ele _viu_? – Marlene perguntou, rindo incrédula.

- Hum, digamos que ele está tendo um dia legal hoje. – James falou, e eu queria matar a vadia que estava dando em cima do meu irmão. Será que elas não se contentam com o ex-artilheiro gostosão do colégio? Sirius nem para isso serve, acalmar as veteranas idiotas. Por que é que elas têm que ficar dando em cima dos _nossos_ caras? E de repente, eu tive uma brilhante idéia: A gente poderia tentar uma troca, sabe, de Steve por Frank. Ok, não que Frank seja super lindo&gostoso como meu irmão, mas ele é bonito também. E ele é do time da escola agora. Nós ajeitaríamos as coisas para Alice, que sempre faz tanto por nós. Frank desencanaria dela, e Steve seria salvo das garras de uma oxigenada. Hum, em tese, era um plano bom, mas totalmente inviável na prática. Porque, sem ofensas à Frank, ninguém em sã consciência trocaria meu irmão por ele, sabe. Não quando Steve é um dos marotos, que no caso, são o maior sucesso de Clinton Stewart.

- Tudo bem então, se Lily realmente estiver de acordo... – Eu fui trazida de volta à realidade por James verbalizando meu nome. Isso sempre me trazia à realidade. Ou me tirava dela.

- Hum, desculpe? Me perdi. – Eu disse, revirando os olhos. Namoral? Eu não sei como eu espero que James um dia me olhe de forma diferente se eu sou tão tapada. Tipo, eu vivo me perdendo nas conversas, eu devia ficar que nem uma mongol olhando pra ele e quando ele sorria, eu só conseguia pensar em como eu queria que ele fosse meu. E como é que eu poderia disputar com as veteranas? Elas eram lindas, loiras, gostosas e populares. E mais velhas.

- Eu acabei de dizer a Sirius e James que nós vamos à festa, no sábado. Mas que assim que o show acabar, eu e você vamos embora.

E James tinha aceitado SÓ se eu estivesse de acordo? Ai, que fofo. Pena que ele só se preocupava com isso porque era o bem-estar da irmãzinha em jogo. Ugh.

- Ah, sim. É. A gente vai lá pra casa depois, porque nós concluímos que, hum, vai ser em vão ficarmos lá nos torturando, já que vocês é que vão cuidar das coisas da banda.

James sorriu para nós e eu estava num habitual estado de torpor muito bem disfarçado quando Lene falou do treino:

- Oh, meu Deus, o treino! Frank vai nos matar. - Ela começou a me puxar pela mão, levando Alice junto.

- Vocês não vêm, meninos? – Alice perguntou enquanto nós éramos arrastadas pelo corredor, indo para o jardim, para assistir o treino de Frank. Os treinos acontecem durante a semana toda, quando tinha jogo no fim de semana. E acontecem no intervalo e na saída das aulas, ou seja, as arquibancadas tremiam sobre o peso de tantos estudantes juntos, e os jogadores enlouqueciam com tantos gritinhos afobados.

- Ah, me poupe... – Eu ouvi uma voz arrastada atrás de mim. - Lily, abaixe sua cabeça, por favor, eu não consigo ver esses idiotas jogando.

Alice e Marlene se entreolharam, divertidas, esperando minha reação nada gentil, que sempre vinha, quando o assunto era Dênis Henk, o idiota do colégio. Sabe aquele garoto que gosta de arranjar briga, só pra ficar ouvindo todos os seus seguidores gritando 'vai, acaba com ele!'? Sabe aquele cara que acha que é muito bom, só porque é do time da escola e tem um monte de animadoras de torcida grudadas nele? Que tira sarro de todo mundo que não tem uma mansão em um bairro rico da cidade, e que implica com pessoas que se vestem de um jeito exótico? Que ganha do pai um carro diferente por ano, e sempre desfila pela cidade, com a música no máximo e um monte das mesmas animadoras de torcida no banco? Aquele que acha que só porque tem um corpo legal, com músculos super definidos, ele pode qualquer coisa. Que acha que pode ficar com qualquer garota que ele queria, só porque ele se acha o cara mais popular da escola? Que não sabe perder? Que te enche o saco desde a sétima série pra ficar com ele, e que, como não aceita perder, fica te irritando na esperança de você ceder? DÊNIS É EXATAMENTE ESSE CARA.

- Escuta, Dênis, ainda tem vários lugares mais para frente, então por favor, PÁRE DE TORRAR A MINHA PACIÊNCIA, e saia daqui, se você está tão encomodado. Ou sei lá, simplesmente nos livre da sua odiosa presença, já que você está com tanta inveja dos jogadores. Por que mesmo? – Eu falei, estreitando meus olhos como se pensasse. – Oh, sim, porque você foi excluído do time esse ano. – Eu terminei, me virando para frente novamente.

- Hum, está mais bravinha esse ano, Lilyzinha? – Ele falou, curvando-se para frente e sussurrando no meu ouvido. – Estou começando a ficar arrependido de não ter falado com você antes.

- Antes como, Dênis, se a aula começou essa semana? – Eu revirei os olhos, sem virar para trás. – Hoje ainda é quarta-feira, tenha dó. EU _adorei_ a escalação desse ano, então por favor, me deixe assistir esse treino em paz.

Ele deu aquela risada idiota dele que ele pensa ser sarcástica e parou de me encher a paciência.

- Ele está cada vez mais ridículo. – Lene falou pra mim, após uma tripla revirada de olhos.


	3. Três

**Capítulo 3**

**-**

**

* * *

**

- _Lily!_ – Eu fui cruelmente acordada pelo grito de Marlene.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei, tentando abrir os olhos.

- _O que foi?_ Você está dormindo há três aulas seguidas! – Ela falou, seu tom tomando um ar de diversão.

- Oh. Sério? Uau. Hum, que horas são? – É, aquele remédio realmente tinha me feito empacotar. Tipo, depois que a gente voltou do intervalo, eu comecei a passar um pouco mal, e aí no meio da aula de Geografia eu fui obrigada a ir para a enfermaria, porque Lene disse que eu estava ficando verde. E a Sra. Manson me deu um comprimido e disse para eu repousar, mas eu realmente odeio ficar lá. Sabe, cheira a produtos esterilizados e luvas de borracha. E a Sra. Manson é muito generosa e tal, mas ela te olha como se você estivesse sem os braços, ou algo assim. Eu não gosto desse tipo de atenção, então eu tomei o remédio e voltei pra sala. Mas hum, ela tinha me dito que o remédio faria meu mal-estar passar, e não que eu ia apagar por um tempo.

- Exatamente meio-dia. Vamos? – Ela pegou minha mochila e foi andando para fora da sala.

Quando nós conseguimos sair dos corredores lotados de alunos para fora do prédio, Alice correu até nós.

- Caramba, temos que descobrir o que é que a Sra. Manson anda entregando aos alunos, porque com certeza você não está nada melhor.

Realmente, minha cabeça estava pesada. E eu estava zonza. E minha boca estava muito seca.

- Uh, eu preciso ir pra casa. – Eu declarei, procurando Steve com os olhos, pra ele me tirar logo dali.

- Aw, Lily... – Lene começou, mas fomos interrompidas por Dênis.

- Huum. – Ele se aproximou. – Lily, o que você acha de dar uma volta comigo? – Ele perguntou, um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Babaca.

- Hum. – Eu falei também. – Deixe-me pensar. – Eu respondi, fechando os olhos.

E esperei uns três segundos, antes de me inclinar para o lado de Marlene e sussurrar audivelmente:

- Ele ainda está aqui?

As meninas não agüentaram. Nem eu. Eu abri os olhos e caímos em um extenso ataque de risos, enquanto Dênis me olhava com cara de revoltado. E eu comecei a ficar enjoada. E mole.

- Lily, Lily... – Ele falou, em tom de repreensão. E deu um passo para frente, chegando perigosamente perto. Ele fedia cigarro. – Não quer privacidade, então? – Ele perguntou, um pouco idiota _demais_ pro meu gosto.

Eu olhei para cima, para encará-lo nos olhos, e ele estava com uma espécie de brilho doentio ali, que eu também não gostei. E olhar para a cima não me fez bem, porque eu comecei a ver pontinhos pretos e cambaleei. Dênis me segurou pelos braços, e ele deve ter pensado que eu estava cambaleando por causa da presença dele, ou que seja. Eu coloquei as mãos na minha cabeça e fechei os olhos, tentando me equilibrar. Quando vi que tinha feito um pouco de efeito, eu tentei me desvencilhar das mãos dele nos meus braços, mas ele não me soltou.

- Tudo bem, Dênis, ela já está melhor. – Alice falou, mas ela não tinha entendido que ele não estava me segurando por causa do desequilíbrio.

Ele lançou um olhar bem estranho para Alice e se inclinou para mim, dando uma investida bem nojenta pra cima de mim. Eu tentei me livrar do aperto descomunal dele, mas agora eu tinha descoberto que os músculos dele também tinham outra serventia, a não ser a exibição. Ele também podia prender suas vítimas.

- Dênis! – Lene gritou, e eu sentia as duas batendo nos braços e nas costas dele, enquanto eu tentava não abrir a boca, mesmo que eu estivesse sem ar. – Seu idiota, nojento... SAIA. Dênis, seu imbec- Saia! Largue ela! Largue agora, seu monte de bosta! Saaaaaai!

Marlene gritava enquanto metia umas bicudas nele. E ele não me soltava. E não desgrudava. E eu tentava não pensar em como isso era nojento e asqueroso, porque eu só conseguia ter forças pra não abrir a boca. Eu estava me debatendo tanto, e não fazia a mínima diferença. Era mais fácil eu conseguir mover uma parede do que Dênis.

Alice tinha parado de bater nele, e agora ela tentava – sem nenhum sucesso – me livrar daquele aperto sobrenatural que ele dava.

- Dênis, pare! – Ela gritou, e eu, de olhos fechados e com a pior careta que eu poderia fazer, apertando os olhos e a boca para não abri-la, sentir que ela tinha parado. E agora ela tentava empurrar a cara dele de perto da minha. – DÊNIS, ELA ESTÁ FICANDO ROXA!

E de repente, ele foi deslocado para o lado, por uma outra força. E eu ainda não conseguia abrir a boca, embora eu tenha aberto os olhos imediatamente para ver quem tinha sido o meu salvador. E eu nem sei porque me espantei quando vi James e Dênis ali, na minha frente, no meio do gramado do Clinton Stewart, se empurrando e ameaçando com olhares mortais. E de uma hora pra outra, James meteu um soco em Dênis. Mas foi O soco, todos nós ouvimos o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando, que deveria ser o nariz de Dênis. E aí, aquele brutamontes voou para cima do James e meteu um soco no estômago dele, tadinho, mas James foi muito melhor e deu outra porrada em Dênis, dessa vez foi meio que na orelha direita. E quando Dênis ainda se recuperava, James deu mais um soco no nariz já arruinado dele e mais um, perto dos olhos. E ele se virou para mim, ofegante.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, me olhando por baixo daqueles cílios... – Lily, você está mesmo roxa... Lily. Lily! Respire.

Eu abri a boca, e soltei um 'oh' enquanto apontava para Dênis, com o nariz sangrando e a mão no rosto, enquanto ele avançava novamente para o meu herói. James estava meio curvado porque aquele soco no estômago deve mesmo ter doído, levando em consideração que eu já sabia o quão forte Dênis era. Ele se endireitou, olhou pra mim, revirou os olhos e se virou para Dênis.

- Ainda não cansou de apanhar? – Ele perguntou, e eu realmente me derreti enquanto admirava o quão forte, lindo, perfeito, corajoso e maravilhoso James era.

- O quê, pensa que são só alguns socos e isso acaba...? – Dênis perguntou, tentando dar uma daquelas risadas falsamente sarcásticas.

James foi para cima dele e meteu um soco no estômago dele, para revidar, eu acho.

- Ah, existem regras pra esse tipo de coisa? – Ele tirou sarro de Dênis, enquanto ia pra cima dele de volta, mas Dênis o acertou.

E aí eu me juntei à multidão que gritava em volta deles – e que eu ainda nem tinha percebido – e soltei uns gritos de pavor, porque ele estava machucando James.

Mas nem precisei me preocupar, porque James se levantou irritado e foi pra cima de Dênis, que foi para cima de James. E aí, em um piscar de olhos, eles estavam se atracando de volta, feito dois galos de briga, e quando olhei de volta, James novamente estava curvado sobre o estômago, mas Dênis estava com o rosto meio desfigurado, porque o olho já estava assumindo uma cor arroxeada, e o nariz estava inchado. Tirando o sangue todo que tinha ali, bem nojento. E eu comecei a ficar enjoada de volta. E de repente uma gota de sangue veio parar no meu braço, vinda diretamente da boca de Dênis, que tinha sido acertado por mais um soco, e foi só o que bastou para meu estômago. Eu me virei de costas e dei alguns passos até estar livre daquela multidão infernal e vomitei ali mesmo, próximo a uma árvore. E o mal-estar repentinamente passou, mas eu me sentia exausta. E quando me virei para voltar para o meio da confusão, James estava vindo na minha direção, todas as cabeças olhando para nós. Eu olhei para o meio do bolo de pessoas e Dênis estava lá, sendo levado para o carro, por uns amigos dele. Ele estava bem mal, e eu imediatamente olhei para James, pra ver o quão ruim _ele_ estava. Tirando o nariz que sangrava, e as roupas sujas de sangue, ele estava bem. E a dor que ele devia estar sentindo no estômago.

- Como está se sentindo? – Ele perguntou, me perfurando com aquele olhar matante dele.

- Hum, melhor. Precisando deitar, quem sabe. – Eu olhei para baixo, corando. – Er, obrigada, Jay. Mesmo.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e me puxou para um abraço. Eu senti o cheiro dele, misturado com o sangue e isso nem me incomodou, porque ele estava ali, me abraçando.

Lene chegou com Alice, e eu olhei em volta, procurando por Steve.

- Tudo bem, Lily? – Alice perguntou, enquanto eu me virava para abraçá-la.

- Uhum. – Eu murmurei, meio que com raiva deles terem chegado ali, mas feliz por finalmente poder ir pra casa.

- O que seria de você sem o seu herói, hein? – Marlene brincou, mas eu corei profundamente.

James riu cansado e se virou para observar a multidão de se dispersava.

- Onde foi que seu irmão se meteu?

- Acho que não vou esperar, preciso de um banho. – Eu falei, fazendo careta.

Ele se virou para mim novamente.

- Ele não machucou você? – Ele perguntou, segurando meus braços e olhando pra mim, e eu me perdi nos olhos dele. Foi preciso Alice, que estava com a mão na minha, dar um leve aperto para eu perceber que ainda precisava o responder.

- Ah, não, tudo bem. É um idiota mesmo. Hum, obrigada de novo. Não queria que você tivesse se metido em uma briga.

- Ah, sem problemas. – Ele sorriu pra mim. – Contanto que você esteja bem. Acho que ele vai ficar longe por um tempo.

- Garanto que sim. – Marlene disse, sorrindo. – Nunca, na história de Clinton Stewart, ficou-se sabendo de uma briga que Dênis não tenha ganhado. Você manda bem nisso, Jay. – Ela disse, batendo de leve no braço dele. – Por que nunca nos contou?

Todos nós rimos e finalmente Steve apareceu com Frank.

- Onde você estava? – James perguntou, mas meu irmão o ignorou. Ele veio correndo até mim e me abraçou, super preocupado.

- Steve. – eu consegui dizer. – Estou fincando sem ar de volta.

Ele me soltou e me olhou nos olhos.

- Tudo bem?

Eu assenti.

- Desculpe não ter vindo, eu estava lá atrás e vim correndo quando Frank me encontrou.

- Sem problemas, - Eu sorri para ele. – Jay fez isso por você.

Ele de repente se lembrou de todos os outros ali, e deu um sorriso.

- É, ele fez, não é? – Ele se virou para mim e piscou cúmplice. – Vamos pra casa. – Ele disse enquanto passava o braço pelas minhas costas.

Nós nos despedimos de todos e eu pude ouvir Steve agradecendo a James umas duas vezes.

-

* * *

**N/A: **Nossa, alguém mais aí percebeu que eu estou empolgadérrima com as fics hoje? AISUDHIAUSHD att todas elas hoje \o/ enfim, eu nem tinha tornado isso público, mas eu tinha decidido para com a WY. tipo, aconteceram umas coisas que me fizeram desanimar e aí eu decidi deixar a fic de lado, sabe, até a vontade de escrevê-la voltar. MÃS, hoje eu vim reler os dois primeiros caps e adivinhem? a vontade voltou. IUASHDIUAHS então acho que o quarto capítulo vem em breve. :D obg pelas reviews, até o próximo cap! beeijos. :*


	4. Quatro

**Capítulo 4**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Enquanto Steve dirigia para casa, ele me olhava às vezes, de quanto de olho, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Eu estava cantarolando _Fidelity_, de Regina Spektor, quando o celular do meu irmão tocou.

- Oi, pai. – Ele disse. Um momento ouvindo. – Sim, claro, estou chegando então. – Mais um instante de silêncio. – Ok, me espere.

Ele desligou o celular e o passou para mim.

- Lil, me faz um favor?

- Óbvio. O que você quer?

- Ligue para a mamãe, ela disse que ia estar na casa da tia Louise hoje. Peça pra ela ir até o escritório, papai precisa de nós.

Eu olhei pra ele, preocupado.

- O que foi que houve?

Ele me olhou nos olhos, e em seguida olhou significativamente para o celular na minha mão.

- Oh. – Eu disquei o número de mamãe e esperei um momento. – Oi, mãe. Steve pediu pra avisar que papai está precisando de nós no escritório. – Enquanto minha mãe me falava que já estava indo, eu ouvi Steve murmurar alguma coisa do meu lado. – Eu aviso, pode deixar. – Eu respondi a ela. – Uhum, também te amo. Beijo.

- O que foi que ela disse? – Ele me perguntou, assim que eu fechei o telefone.

- Hum, que está indo pra lá agora mesmo. Steve, o que está acontecendo?

Ele olhou para a rua através do pára-brisa e eu segui o olhar dele, enquanto esperava que ele me respondesse. E percebi que nós estávamos quase na frente de casa, indo bem devagar agora.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei, olhando incrédula para ele. Papai precisava de nós no escritório, e não em casa. Parecia ser alguma coisa urgente. E nós estávamos em _casa_?

- Olha Lil, - Steve começou – eu sei que você vai odiar isso, mas eu não posso fazer nada. – Ele estacionou o carro na frente de casa e olhou para mim. – Você precisa entrar e descansar, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você tem, mas você com certeza não está no seu estado normal de saúde.

- Uau, falando assim parece que eu posso morrer a qualquer instante. – Eu disse, revirando os olhos. – Ah, qual é, Steve? Eu já estou bem, meu mal-estar passou.

- Lily, colabore. Papai me pediu para deixar você em casa antes.

- Ah! – minha voz subindo alguns décimos. – Ele precisa de '_nós_', mas eu não estou incluída?

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

- Lily, você entra, toma um banho, pede para Carmen preparar alguma coisa pra você comer e liga para o médico pra marcar uma hora. – Eu fiz uma carranca. – Assim que eu souber o que está acontecendo eu te ligo, e aí volto pra casa assim que puder pra te levar no médico. – Ele destravou as portas.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem! – Eu disse abrindo minha porta devagar. Eu me virei para ele novamente. – Me ligue assim que puder. – Eu disse enquanto dava um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. Ele abriu um sorriso lindo para mim e eu desci do carro, já me esquecendo que tinha sido excluída do problema familiar. Eu estava curiosa para saber o que era, mas eu ainda estava muito feliz pelo acontecido de alguns minutos atrás.

Eu cheguei em casa flutuando. A escada para o meu quarto era quase um caminho de nuvens, eu estava MUITO feliz. Eu já tinha chegado à conclusão de que, se James tinha feito o que tinha feito era porque estava com ciúmes, e isso era uma coisa boa. Eu podia dar um beijo nele, agora mesmo, sem me preocupar com qualquer outra coisa. Eu podia me atirar em cima dele e declarar todos esses anos de amor profundo, sem medo. Mesmo que 99% do meu cérebro tentassem me convencer de que ele só tinha me defendido porque ele me considerava sua irmã mais nova, assim como foi a vida toda. Mas eu não me importava. Porque James nunca havia se metido em confusões desse tipo. Fora Sirius, todos eles fogem dessas encrencas. Steve, Remus e James são garotos de paz, exemplares. Melhor do que isso. Eles são superiores. Porque eles não fogem de brigas porque eles têm medo. Eles evitam isso porque são bons demais para se rebaixar à brutalidade física. E, no entanto, James tinha acabado com Dênis hoje, no meio do colégio lotado, só por minha causa.

Eu cheguei ao andar de cima, eu fui para o banheiro. Lavei minhas mãos, meu rosto e aproveitei pra deixar meu casaco no cesto de roupa suja. Eu não queria tomar banho agora. Eu queria ir para o meu quarto e ligar para Lene e Alice. Eu não estava me sentindo mal, eu podia até estar voando. Me olhei no espelho, meus olhos brilhando de felicidade. Corri para o quarto, e quando entrei, foi como se tivesse batido com a cara numa parede imensa e muito dura. A parede da desilusão.

E, meio segundo depois, meu coração se partiu em bilhões de pedaços. Mas embora ele estivesse totalmente despedaçado, ele não tinha evaporado, porque eu podia o sentir ali, latejando de dor.

Isabelli Pandmurf estava em cima de James. Os dois deitados na minha cama. Os dois se agarrando. Os dois na minha cama. Na minha cama. Agarrados e se beijando vorazmente, enquanto eu simplesmente penetrava numa densa vontade de morrer. Eu estivera tão feliz até ali, como isso era possível? Como era possível que uma pessoa pudesse experimentar dois sentimentos tão profundos e extremamente diferentes em um período de tempo tão curto?

Era realmente uma vida muito, muito injusta. Eu balancei a cabeça para me livrar das súbitas lágrimas que me impediam de enxergar e dei as costas para aquilo. Era demais pra mim. Demais, eu já tinha agüentado tudo o que podia. Eu bati a porta com toda a minha força, tentando dar um fim àquela palhaçada sem tamanho. O que eles estavam pensando? Além de dor, eu sentia ódio. Um profundo ódio por ela. E por ele. Como ele se atrevia a ser tão desalmado? Eu o amei desde que me conheço por gente! Ele era meu exemplo, meu herói, minha vida. Eu o amei em silêncio, com medo de perdê-lo caso ele descobrisse que tinha uma 'irmã' apaixonada, totalmente insana. Eu o amava tanto que doía, porque eu nunca seria correspondida do jeito certo. E mesmo assim, eu estava feliz. Feliz porque, mesmo sendo considerada uma irmã, eu o tinha sempre por perto, sempre me abraçando, me protegendo. E agora ele estava se comendo com a pessoa que eu mais odiava no mundo no meu quarto. Na minha casa. Na minha cama.

Eu desci as escadas correndo, sacudindo minha cabeça com força, e eu nem sabia mais se era para me livrar das lágrimas ou se era pra conseguir organizar meus pensamentos. Ou para tirar aquela cena da minha cabeça. Eu enxuguei as lágrimas com as costas da mão quando cheguei ao hall. Carmen estava parada entre a cozinha e a sala, olhando para mim, parada ao pé da escada. Ela veio caminhando na minha direção, mas eu balancei a cabeça para ela. Carmen não precisava me ver naquele estado tão de perto. Eu não queria que ninguém sentisse pena de mim. Eu estava com raiva e dor, mas eu podia enfrentar isso sozinha. E eu ia. Mas não antes de tirar aquela vadia da minha casa. E James também.

Ela parou onde estava, com o pano de prato nas mãos, me olhando com preocupação. Eu a olhei pedindo desculpas e fui para o escritório, quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrindo e James gritando xingamentos.

Eu entrei no escritório do meu pai, e nem me dei o trabalho de fechar as portas. Eu me aproximei da mesa e me escorei nela. Respirei fundo umas duas vezes. Limpei meu rosto e me endireitei, ainda de costas para a porta.

- Lily! – James entrou no cômodo, correndo e parando perto de mim. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro, me virando para ele.

Eu tirei a mão dele de cima de mim, indo para a outra ponta do escritório.

- Fique longe de mim. – Eu disse, com a voz embargada.

Isabelli tinha chegado e estava na porta. Eu olhei para ela, incrédula. Ela ainda não tinha ido embora? Como ela podia ser tão cínica?

Nós dois olhamos ao mesmo tempo para ela.

- Argh, estou me retirando. – Ela falou revirando os olhos, e eu fiquei espantada por ela ter conhecimento da palavra 'retirar'.

Assim que ela saiu do cômodo, eu me virei de volta para James.

- Isso é patético. – Eu cuspi. Eu estava com tanta dor e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Por que essa idiota tinha que existir? Por que ela tinha que sempre estragar minha vida? E por que eu tinha que ser tão extremamente louca por James? Por quê?

Ele voltou a olhar pra mim, um olhar de indagação no rosto. E... dor? Por que ele sentiria dor? Ele não estava feliz? De ferir os sentimentos de uma guriazinha idiota que tinha esperanças de ficar com o garoto que ela amava?

- Você. – Eu respondi sua pergunta muda, fechando os olhos. ERA POSSÍVEL que eu ainda pudesse continuar de pé? Eu queria morrer. - Você fazer tudo o que fez, aquele escândalo todo, e depois vir para a MINHA casa e se atracar com essa vadia. No MEU quarto.

- Ei, ei! – Ela se manifestou, protestando o 'vadia'. Ela ainda estava na minha casa. Parada a poucos passos da porta do escritório.

Eu lancei um olhar mortal pra ela. Mas no momento eu estava tão despedaçada que acho que o olhar que ela recebeu foi mais um '_me mate, por favor'_ do que o '_morra, vadia_' que eu queria ter dado.

- Own, - Ela começou, olhando pra mim com uma faceta de pena cruel. – você pensou que ele tinha batido no Dênis porque ele _gosta_ de você? Gosta de você como _mulher_? – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em falsa descrença. Eu poderia voar pra cima dela e arrancar os olhos dela com as mãos. Ou não, mas eu queria. – Oh, James! – Ela virou o rosto na direção dele, como se quisesse repreendê-lo. – Você não deveria ter feito isso com a pobrezinha! – Ela disse, virando-se pra mim novamente e soltado mais um 'own' bem cruel, enquanto fazia beiçinho.

Eu avancei para ela.

James deu um passo na minha direção, estendendo o a mão para me segurar.

- Não me toque. – Eu repeti, voltando uns três passos para trás, sentindo a repugnância na minha própria voz. Cada palavra me queimava ao sair da minha boca. Eu o amava tanto, e apesar disso, não conseguia NÃO sentir nojo agora.

- Lily! – Ele arregalou os olhos, protestando. – Você realmente vai acreditar _nela_?

- Eu não estou _acreditando_ em ninguém, James! Eu VI vocês dois.

- Lily, por favor. – Ele meio que sussurrou. Ele se virou para mim, estendendo a mão novamente. Eu olhei para a mão dele, e voltei a olhar para seu rosto, cruzando os braços no meu peito. – Lily, você nunca caiu nessas armações. Vai cair agora? – Ele perguntou, o olhar profundo me queimando.

Ok, eu ainda não tinha sequer considerado as 'armações' de Isabelli, mas realmente não tinha dado tempo. Eu tinha entrado no quarto e me deparado com James deitado na minha cama e Isabelli em cima dele, numa espécie de luta horizontal, só que sem nenhuma agressão, afinal. Eu tinha visto e SENTIDO aquilo, não precisava de explicações. Eu tinha visto eles se beijando, os lábios envolvidos, em movimento. Eu tinha visto a mão dela no cós da calça dele, e a mão dele nos ombros dela...

Ei, peraí. Nos ombros dela. Ombros. HUM. Ombros não são lá grande coisa. Você pode _empurrar_ uma pessoa pelos ombros. Será que James estava tentando empurrar Isabelli de cima dele quando eu bati a porta com tudo e vim para a sala? James merecia esse voto de confiança? Oras, é óbvio que ele merecia. Afinal, ele sempre me disse que odiava Isabelli tanto quando eu. Que tinha repulsa do seu jeito vulgar e sua voz de taquara rachada. Mas e se... E se ela tivesse o seduzido? James é homem, afinal de contas. Um homem que até então eu julgava perfeito, mas que depois da minha visão, ele tinha se tornado um cruel sem coração. Mas pensando melhor agora, eu realmente deveria dar uma chance a ele. É, afinal, bem a cara da Pandmurf, fazer simulações profanas desse tipo. Ai, que droga, o que é que eu faço? O que é certo pra se pensar?

- Lily... – James começou de novo, me tirando dos meus devaneios problemáticos e confusos. – E tudo o que eu já te disse sobre isso? E tudo o que eu te falei sobre ter nojo das atitudes dela? – Ele perguntou, apontando com a mão, o cômodo onde ela estava. – E tudo o que eu já te falei sobre como eu não gosto de garotas assim, que eu não dou a mínima para os esforços dela, que ela nunca ia conseguir me atrair, não importa o que fizesse. O que você entendeu disso tudo, Lily, se não foi o que eu queria que você entedesse?

Eu tentei pensar. Meus olhos tão confusos e meu rosto tão congelado numa expressão torturada que eu estava com medo de olhar novamente para ele. Eu não conseguia entender. Eu não queria entender. E se fosse só uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto? E se ele estivesse junto com Isabelli nisso? É óbvio que ele não estava! Que idiotice a minha, pensar essas coisas do garoto que era meu ídolo desde sempre. Não só pela sua beleza incomparável, mas pelo seu caráter maravilhoso, pela pessoa maravilhosa que ele é.

- Eu não... Eu não _entendo_... – Eu tentei colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, olhando para ele, cautelosamente, para ver em seus olhos uma expressão indescritível. Eu não sabia o que estava se passando pela cabeça dele.

- Claro que não. Como poderia...? – A voz da vadia interrompendo meu raciocínio, tirando sarro de mim. Ela estava sentada no braço da poltrona da sala de estar, olhando para as unhas, mas prestando total atenção à conversa.

- Eu já te disse pra ficar fora disso, Isabelli. – James falou com uma voz cortante. – Eu pensei que você tinha dito que ia se retirar. – Ele falou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Pois é, mas com essa chuva lá fora, nem pensar. – Ela disse, dando de ombros sem tirar os olhos da mão.

- Chega. – Eu disse, meus olhos se fechando. Eu estava enfrentando problemas seríssimos com o meu subconsciente. Meu 'eu racional' me dizia para pedir pra falar com James às sós, enquanto um 'eu bem orgulhoso' não queria deixar Isabelli sozinha na sala da minha casa, podendo escutar nossa conversa atrás da porta. E como se não bastasse, um 'eu confuso e despedaçado' pedia para eu me retirar dali, sair correndo e me trancar no meu quarto, pra pensar no absurdo que saía da boca de James, enquanto um 'eu bem legal e tentador' me fazia querer voar pra cima daquela vadia e bater nela até ela morrer. Ou desmaiar. Ou no mínimo, pedir pra eu parar. – Você está na minha casa e vai fazer o que eu mandar.

Ela me olhou com descrença.

- Quem você pens- - Ela começou, mas eu não dei chance.

- A questão é quem é que VOCÊ pensa que é. Não passa de uma vadiazinha e fica aí, se gabando por ter homens aos seus pés, mesmo que você saiba que nunca nenhum garoto ficaria com você se não fosse pelo seu corpo, seu rostinho bonito, e o seu jeito vulgar e fácil. – Ela me olhou com cara de indignada e começou a levantar do braço do sofá. Eu dei um passo para frente. - Não me diga que você também sabe usar as patas pra brigar? – Eu perguntei, levantando as sobrancelhas. - Desculpe, Pandmurf, mas eu não coloco minhas mãos em lixo. Agora, escute bem – Eu dei mais um passo na direção dela. – Saia. Da. Minha. Casa.

Ela olhou para James, esperando sei lá, que ele a defendesse.

- Qual parte do 'saia da minha casa' você não entendeu? – Ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você me paga, Lily. E você, _Jamezinho_... Bom, nós nos vemos por aí. – Ela disse, com um sorriso falso e podre no rosto. Ela deixou a porta aberta quando passou por ela.

E eu não tive culpa de me descontrolar. COMO ELA SE ATREVE A SER TÃO FOLGADA E CÍNICA? Eu ia tirar aquele sorriso falso daquele rosto sem graça. Ah, se ia.

Eu olhei da porta para James, meu coração latejando de dor. Eu queria simplesmente sumir. Mas eu não consegui evitar sair correndo atrás daquela vaca.

Eu corri até a porta, esquecendo toda a dor. O que eu sentia era vontade de matá-la. James foi atrás de mim, hesitante. Eu parei por um segundo, pensando em gritar, mas saí correndo atrás dela, na chuva torrencial. Ela estava correndo, de um jeito bem estranho, pela rua, por causa da chuva. Eu a alcancei rapidamente, porque eu não estava de scarpins e sim de tênis. E sem pensar em nada, eu a agarrei pelos cabelos, virando-a e a conduzindo na direção da minha casa novamente.

Ela soltou um guincho de horror.

- Me solte, sua maluca! Ai, meu cabe- JAMES! Você vai deixar que ela aja assim? ELA PRECISA SER INTERNAD- AI MEU CABELO! ME SOLTE, SUA DOI-

- Ah, _cala essa boca_, sua idiota. – Eu cuspi as palavras enquanto olhava pra James.

Eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando de mim. Ele estava paralisado no primeiro degrau perto da porta, com a boca semi-aberta. Ou era surpresa pela minha reação, ou era espanto pelo meu descontrole. Que seja, eu não me importava quando tinha minha mão totalmente entrelaçada no cabelo de Isabelli. Eu podia fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo empurrá-la de cara no chão e ficar batendo várias vezes, mas eu não faria isso. Porque eu podia acabar matando a garota, na minha fúria descontrolada. E apesar de eu realmente querer que ela morresse, eu não queria ter um assassinato na minha ficha.

– Se você não entendeu da primeira vez, Pandmurf, não me deixa outra escolha. – Eu disse por entre os dentes, um sorrisinho escapando dos meus lábios. Vingança. Por todos aqueles anos aturando suas investidas promíscuas pra cima do meu garoto. Por anos de tentativas de humilhação, por anos de intrigas e joguinhos. Pela cena terrível que eu tinha acabado de presenciar. Por agarrar o MEU James, no MEU quarto, NA MINHA CAMA. – Agora estique essa mão imunda e _feche a porta_. – Eu terminei, puxando um pouco mais os seus cabelos, a cabeça dela indo um pouco mais para trás. Nós passamos por James ali, há um passo da porta. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar, ainda meio sem expressão.

Pandmurf continuava fazendo caretas feias e me xingando. Devia ser língua das vadias, porque eu realmente não conseguia distinguir nenhuma palavra. Ela esticou o braço, a cabeça ainda estava inclinada para trás, minha mão puxando seus cabelos com força, e fechou a porta, batendo.

Ela abriu a boca e eu me pronunciei, antes de qualquer palavra dela.

– Tsc, tsc. Será que você AINDA não entendeu, Pandmurf? – Eu puxei mais ainda, ela se entortando tanto que ela podia me ver, de ponta cabeça.

- _Ah, não._ – Ela gemeu. - Ok, você quer o quê? Que eu implore? VOCÊ ESTÁ ACABANDO COM O MEU CABELO! E MINHAS COSTAS! ME SOLTE AGORA, LILY EVANS.

- Hum, na verdade, primeiro você vai abrir e fechar a porta de volta. _Sem bater_, dessa vez. Depois, você implora, e por último, você pode sair correndo daqui.

Ok, eu sabia que aquilo já estava ficando ridículo e tal, e que James devia estar me achando uma imbecil total, além de um ser totalmente repugnante. Mas eu não estava ligando, no momento. Não quando eu podia sentir minhas unhas fincadas em alguma coisa meio mole, que era o coro cabeludo de Pandmurf. Ela ia fazer o que eu estava mandando, e depois eu ia cuidar do meu coração. No momento, eu achei meio difícil localizar esse meu órgão. Ao que parecia, ele estava fazendo uma visitinha ao meu pé, e parecia ter levado o estômago junto com ele.

Ela deu uma risadinha de descrença. Mas quando percebeu que eu realmente não ia soltar, e que ela não conseguiria me acertar, porque estava curvada demais, ela me xingou alto mais uma vez, e eu puxei um pouco mais o cabelo dela, em resposta. Ela já estava tão dobrada para trás que se esticou bastante pra abrir a porta, depois fechou de volta, com um mero _click_.

Eu dei uma risada. Sério, foi incontrolável, mas soou bem malvado. O silêncio sobreveio. Eu não me atrevi a olhar para James, eu focava a porta, esperando.

- Oh. – Ela reclamou, relaxando os ombros e me dando a impressão de estar carregando uma boneca de pano pelos cabelos. – Você está _mesmo_ esperando que eu te implore? – Ela perguntou, com um quê de derrota na voz, se virando um pouco mais pra trás, pra me olhar nos olhos.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

Ela xingou mais umas dez vezes, respirou fundo, xingou mais, reclamou da dor nas costas, da dor na cabeça, mandou eu cortar minhas unhas, xingou mais, respirou mais uma vez, implorou ajuda à James – que nem se mexeu – e por fim, mas não antes de me xingar mais uma vez, ela me pediu:

- Ok, vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida, eu _sei disso_, mas por favor, Lily, POR FAVOR, me solte. Eu vou embora correndo se você quiser, contanto que me solte logo, porque eu te odeio tanto e quero sair de perto de você logo.

Eu afrouxei o aperto e empurrei com toda a minha força a cabeça dela de volta pra cima. Ela cambaleou e massageou a cabeça, pingando água da cabeça aos pés. Eu devia estar igualmente ensopada. Ela me olhou com cara de quem me mataria, se não estivesse preocupada demais com o cabelo.

- Vai. – Eu disse, indicando a rua com a cabeça. – Suma daqui.

Ela olhou para James, com cara de choro misturada com ressentimento.

Será que Isabelli Pandmurf poderia mesmo estar magoada? PFF, óbvio que não. Era só mais uma de suas tentativas de enganar alguém.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. – Ela falou, o olhar indo de James para mim, e de mim para ele de novo.

- AGORA! – Eu gritei na cara dela, tipo aquelas criançinhas de segunda série. Ou aquelas doidas varridas de filme, totalmente descontroladas.

Ela fez cara de nojo e saiu andando rápido, mas nunca deixando de rebolar.

Eu não esperei nem um segundo, entrei em casa e fui correndo para o sofá, minhas pernas cedendo imediatamente. Eu apoiei meus cotovelos na perna e enterrei a cabeça nas mãos. Eu queria tanto poder chorar, chorar e chorar, e gritar de raiva. E de vitória, por Pandmurf. Eu queria poder sair correndo e nunca mais ter que olhar para James, porque depois de ter passado, eu me sentia meio ridícula e infantil pelo que tinha acabado de fazer. Afinal, eu tinha me rebaixado a isso. Eu tinha descido até o nível dela. Mas, principalmente, eu não queria ter que encarar aqueles olhos de volta. Os olhos que não me deixavam há algum tempo, que tentavam me dizer uma coisa que eu esperava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Olhos que tentavam me convencer de que o que eu via era a realidade, e não só ilusão. Olhos que queimavam nos meus, me fazendo ficar da cor dos meus cabelos. Olhos que a todo o custo tentavam me provar que eu não tinha motivos para ter medo, porque eu não ia me machucar, porque o que eu queria que acontecesse só dependia de mim. Porque ele estava ali, e eu não tinha motivos para pensar que era só uma ilusão, não tinha motivos para chorar de amor.

Mas eu temia, de todo o meu coração, que fossem olhos mentirosos. Mesmo que não mentissem de propósito. Mas que estivessem enganados. Que fossem me iludir ainda mais, na esperança de ver o que eu mais queria no mundo, há muito tempo.

De repente, um braço em volta de mim me tirou dos meus devaneios. Ele me puxou para seu peito, e, sem permissão, as lágrimas escaparam.

* * *

**N/A:** HÁÁ, cá estou eu again. :D bom, esse capítulo ééé... tenso. :x foi ótimo de escrever, porque deu pra colocar um montão de emoções ao mesmo tempo :O e me dá uma verdadeira dó de Lils agora no fim, mas Jay tá lá com ela, então... *-* espero que gostem.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Blackforever:** Uau, desculpa a demora! Bom, a festa promete...com certeza!

**Anggie:** Foi mal a demora... :x que bom que gostou *--* néé, um super-herói que OME, eu quero, fatão.

**Reezitxa:** Há, que linda *--* obg rê, te amo. (L)

**Fay Li:** Own, obrigada! :D


	5. Cinco

**Capítulo 5**

-

- Uh, não, eu ainda não liguei para o Dr. Weber. – Eu respondi. – Steve, está tudo bem, eu tenho certeza que eu não preciso de um médico agora. Não, eu não estou chorando. Tá, tá, eu estou. Não, nada com que você deva se preocupar. Steve, por favor, não. - A quem eu estava querendo enganar? Meu irmão era tudo o que eu precisava agora, meu porto seguro, meu protetor, meu _amigo_. - Ah, tudo bem! Venha rápido, por favor, preciso de você. – Eu disse fechando os olhos enquanto desligava o celular.

- Com licença... – Disse Carmen, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de comida.

- Oi, Melinda, entre. – Eu falei, abrindo um sorriso fraco enquanto ela ajeitava a bandeja em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Ela olhou para mim com cara de preocupação enquanto sentava ao meu lado na cama e passava a mão pelo meu rosto. Eu me embolei feito um gato nela e fiquei ali, choramingando, até que nós ouvimos o carro de Steve entrando na garagem.

- Não fique assim, minha pequena... – Ela falou para mim, se levantando.

- Simplesmente não consigo evitar, Melinda... – Eu falei, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Obrigada. – Eu sorri novamente, esperando que ela compreendesse o quão forte era o sentimento de gratidão que eu sentia por ela. Por sempre me dar colo e me ouvir, durante todos esses anos.

- Não por isso, pequena. – Ela afagou meus cabelos, sorrindo fraco, e saiu do quarto, cruzando com Steve na porta.

- _Lily_! – Ele meio que gritou, enquanto avançava para mim, sentada na cama. – O que foi que houve? – Ele perguntou, me abraçando. Por mais que eu gostasse dos abraços de Carmen, eu não podia deixar de suspirar aliviada por finalmente estar abraçando quem eu mais queria.

Eu continuei chorando, e chorando, e chorando. Foi só Steve me envolver com seus braços para eu entrar num choro sem fim, e num igualmente extenso silêncio. Quando eu me acalmei, ele me empurrou de leve pelos braços, para poder me analisar de frente, olhos nos olhos. Ele enxugou as minhas lágrimas e perguntou novamente:

- O que foi que aconteceu com você?

- Steve... Eu sou tão idiota! – Eu falei, a voz embargada.

- Shh, não fale assim... Quer conversar sobre isso? – Ele perguntou, fazendo carinho nas minhas mãos.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça de leve, assentindo, mas não consegui abrir a boca pra falar. O que eu ia contar? O que eu podia falar? Eu nem ao menos sabia direito porque eu estava nesse estado deprimente. Eu só sabia que eu estava machucada por dentro, de um jeito muito, muito dolorido.

- Lily, olhe pra mim, - Steve pediu. – Como é que começou? Você precisa me dizer alguma coisa, eu estou ficando doido! – E quando eu simplesmente o fitei nos olhos, sem dizer uma palavra, ele continuou: - Ok. – Ele suspirou. – O que é que James está fazendo lá embaixo?

Eu arregalei os olhos, desprevenida. Eu não sabia que ele estava lá embaixo ainda. Eu tinha o mandado embora. Eu tinha pedido, com o resto de forças que eu tinha, que me deixasse sozinha, que fosse pra casa.

- Ele está... Está lá embaixo? – Eu perguntei rouca. – Ow, droga. - Eu murmurei, enfiando minha cabeça nas mãos. Eu suspirei para me acalmar e olhei para Steve de volta. – Você falou com ele?

- Não. Quer dizer, tentei, mas ele só me pediu pra não demorar mais pra subir. Ele me deixou ainda mais preocupado, Lily. Eu te ligo e você está chorando, eu venho correndo pra casa e encontro James lá embaixo com cara de tortura, e aí subo e você se desfaz em lágrimas. E ninguém me diz o que aconteceu! – Ele parou por um segundo, considerando uma pergunta. – Lily, ele te machucou? – Ele perguntou, arregalando os olhos, como se agora estivesse tudo esclarecido.

- Não seja ridículo, Steve, por favor. James nunca me machucaria. – Eu falei, mas no mesmo instante desejei não ter falado. Como eu podia confiar tão cegamente nele? Oh, Deus.

- Então o que foi, Lily?

- Eu briguei com ele. – Eu falei, olhando para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Steve deu um leve aperto.

- Por quê?

- Porque quando você me deixou em casa... Eu subi direto para o quarto e- - Eu suspirei. – E me deparei com aquela vadia da Pandmurf em cima do James.

- No seu quarto? – Steve me perguntou, confuso.

- Sim, bem aqui, na cama. – Eu fiz uma careta de nojo e dor ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas... Mas... – Steve estava sem palavras. – Quer que eu o esgane, por você? – Ele perguntou, um tom de piada por trás das palavras. Eu abri um sorriso sem humor. – Ok. Desculpe. – Ele pediu. – Mas e depois?

- Eu desci.

- E...?

- Ah, Steve! Eu fui tão imbecil, me rebaixei ao nível daquela vaca! – Eu comecei, e ele me olhou incentivando. – Eu desci até o escritório, e James correu atrás de mim. E ela veio atrás dele, também. Eu discuti com James e ele disse que eu não podia acreditar nela. Então eu percebi que era mais uma das armações dela, e James começou a me dizer umas coisas sem sentido e- - Eu não consegui continuar.

- Maninha... – Ele me abraçou de volta, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Eu estou tão confusa, Steve! – Eu embarguei, fungando no peito do meu irmão. – James está brincando comigo, e isso está me machucando...

- _Quem disse que eu estou brincando com você?_ – Eu ouvi a voz linda de James vinda da porta, com um quê de indignação. Oh, droga.

Steve fez menção de se levantar, mas eu apertei o abraço.

- Fique.

- Lily, vocês precisam conversar...

- Fique. – Eu repeti, feito uma criançinha com medo de largar o pai. Eu abaixei a minha voz e sussurrei, quase inaudivelmente: - Por favor. Eu não consigo enfrentar isso _agora_.

Ele segurou meus braços e me afastou levemente, sussurrando para mim, em resposta:

- Eu só vou fazer isso porque sei que você é capaz. – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e falou no meu ouvido: - Vou estar aqui do lado, no meu quarto.

E aí ele se levantou e me deixou sozinha na cama. Ele passou por James e deu uma batida no seu peito, sabe, como quem deseja sorte, ou força, sei lá. E saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Eu enxuguei meu rosto e enrolei meu cabelo olhando para a janela. Um movimento no colchão me alertou que James já estava sentado ao meu lado, esperando.

- Lily. – James chamou, e eu pisquei, sentindo outra lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Será que não ia parar? Quanto tempo ainda tinha até que eu secasse? Até que o estoque de lágrimas acabasse?

Ele estendeu o braço e colocou a mão em baixo do meu queixo, virando meu rosto para ele.

Ele ficou me olhando nos olhos, sem falar nada. Aquilo estava me matando.

- Por que não foi embora quando eu pedi? – Eu perguntei, tentando desesperadamente fazer com que ele parasse de me olhar com aquela intensidade.

- Porque eu não podia ir embora sabendo que você estava nesse estado. – Ele disse rapidamente, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

- E por que você subiu agora? – Eu perguntei, tentado abaixar a vista, mas seus olhos eram simplesmente lindos demais para eu parar de olhar.

- Quer que eu vá...? – Ele perguntou, fazendo menção de se levantar da cama também.

- Não! – Eu pedi, um pouco rápido demais. E alto demais também. Oh, idiota. – Não, por favor. – Eu concertei, falando um pouco mais baixo de volta.

Ele soltou uma risada cansada e triste.

- Lily, eu só quer-

- Desculpe. – Eu o interrompi. Os olhos dele estavam questionadores agora.

- Pelo o quê? – Ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Pela confusão. Por não ter te ouvido antes, e ter te tratado daquele jeito, sem pensar em _quem_ estava com você. Por ter te atacado sem motivo, mesmo depois de você ter me defendido daquele troglodita hoje de manhã...

Foi à vez dele, de me interromper.

- Eu não quero que você se desculpe, Lily. _Eu_ vim aqui pra me desculpar.

Ele olhou para a janela, pensativo. Eu esperei, ansiosa agora. Se ele queria falar algumas coisas, então ok, eu também ia falar. Mas só depois dele, claro.

Ele abriu a boca uma vez, mas fechou em seguida, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele olhou de volta para mim.

- Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso. – Ele confessou num suspiro, um quê de incapacidade na voz.

Eu dei risada da careta que ele tinha feito.

- Não acredito! – Ele quase gritou, me fazendo sobressaltar. – Você está rindo!?

E em seguida ele ficou sério de volta, com aquele olhar me matando.

- Foi só a sua cara... Você parece estar sendo torturado. – Eu falei, e estranhei por estar falando normalmente com ele, como sempre conversávamos. Com a diferença de que agora ele me olhava como se pudesse ver minha alma, e nós estávamos sozinhos, o que era muito raro de acontecer.

- Eu estou sendo, acredite. – Ele respondeu, ainda me olhando.

- Jay... – Eu comecei. – Por favor, fale logo. Você está me matando. – Eu falei, mas a conversa já tinha perdido o jeito casual novamente.

- Por que você acha que eu estou brincando com você, Lily? – Ele me perguntou, me pegando totalmente desprevenida, lembrando da hora que ele tinha chegado no quarto.

E eu simplesmente tive que olhar para baixo. Mais um segundo sob aquele olhar profundo e eu iria derreter. Ou murchar, sei lá.

- Lily, - Ele falou novamente, quando eu não respondi. Ele acariciou as costas da minha mão e em seguida colocou novamente o dedo no meu queixo, levantando meu rosto para encará-lo. – eu te amo.

Eu engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

OH MEU DEUS. _O QUÊ?_ AAAAAAAAAH, CÉUS. Eu precisava de ar. Meus pulmões estavam bloqueados, eu estava hiper-ventilando. Como assim me _amava_? Isso era impossível, e todos esses ANOS? Ele me amava desde quando? Como assim?! Isso devia ser minha imaginação, mas por algum motivo eu adorei ouvir aquelas palavras saindo daquela boca. Com aquela voz perfeita. JESUS. Eu estava passando mal. Delirando, só podia ser. Isso foi tão inesperado, que a idiota estava sem reação. Pô, eu ENGASGUEI, tem coisa pior pra se fazer quando um garoto fala 'eu te amo' pra você? AI. MEU. DEUS. Estou em crise. Ou ele estava brincando comigo mesmo, ou ele estava louco, ou era verdade. Uma voz muito alta na minha cabeça gritava que com toda a certeza era a segunda opção. Ou a primeira, mas nunca a terceira. Isso jamais seria verdade. Ele era lindo, perfeito, gostoso, maravilhoso e mais velho. Ele gostaria de garotas da idade dele, e não de pirralhas. Não da irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo. Não da garotinha com quem ele tinha crescido junto, com quem ele brincava junto. Não da garota que ele chamou de fedelha durante toda a adolescência. Não da sua vizinha, da sua mera amiga Lily Evans. Não de mim, nunca. Ele era meu sonho impossível, meu ídolo surreal. E, no entanto, ele estava ali na minha frente agora, me olhando com aqueles olhos perfuradores novamente. E a não ser que eu estivesse sofrendo de um transtorno muito grave – o que eu não duvido – ele tinha acabado de me dizer que me amava. Ele, o garoto com o qual eu sonhei a vida toda, o meu James, o meu sonho, estava ali, na minha frente, com a mão segurando a minha, me olhando intensamente, dizendo que _me_ amava. Eu, a menina boba demais, sonhadora demais, esganiçada demais, alegre demais. A irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo, a garota que cresceu com ele, admirando-o todo santo dia, amando-o de todo o seu coração. _Ele estava dizendo que me amava._

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentado PENSAR.

- Jay... – Eu comecei, mas fui inesperadamente interrompida por suas mãos, uma de cada lado da minha cabeça imersa em pensamentos gritantes.

_Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus. _

E, de repente, seus lábios estavam nos meus, com o mais leve dos toques, o mais suave dos beijos. E o melhor de todos, fato. Eu tinha esperado por aquilo há tanto tempo, e eu não fazia idéia de como seria bom. Era mais, muito mais do que eu podia esperar.

E inesperadamente eu fui tomada de uma euforia imensa. OMFG. Eu estava sendo beijada por James Potter. Esse era o sonho da minha vida. Eu estava nos braços do meu James, como eu sempre quis. Eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que isso aconteceria, porém eu nunca tinha me preocupado em imaginar esse momento, porque era simplesmente impossível que acontecesse.

E aí eu fiquei sem ar.

- James. – Eu ofeguei. – Não consigo respirar.

AI, COMO EU SOU IDIOTA.

Ele me soltou, rindo de leve, a cabeça baixa.

Eu tomei ar, ofegante, enquanto ele deslizava a mão pelo meu rosto, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Lily, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

Eu suspirei. MAIS UMA COISA? Oh, Deus. Eu já estou bem feliz com essa _coisa_ que você me disse, Jay, não preciso de mais nada. Depois disso, eu poderia até morrer, porque hoje é realmente o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Eu o olhei com cautela, mas incentivando-o. Mesmo que eu nem conseguisse respirar ainda.

- Não, na verdade, é uma pergunta. – Ele falou, ainda olhando para a colcha da minha cama.

- Hum? – Eu perguntei, com receio. Eu precisava conseguir respirar novamente.

- Isso foi inesperado pra você? – Ele perguntou, voltando a me olhar nos olhos.

O quêêê? Não, imagina, amor. De jeito nenhum. Eu sempre soube que você me amava, sabe, eu só me torturava antes porque sou sado-mazoquista. ER.

- Ãããhn, - Eu comecei, e ele fez cara de indignação. – não deveria...?

- Lily! – Ele segurou minhas mãos. – O que é que você pensa de mim? – E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele continuou: - O que é que você entende quando falo as coisas pra você? Onde é que você está prestando atenção quando eu converso com você?

Eu corei e abaixei o olhar, olhando para as mãos dele nas minhas. Prefiro NÃO comentar no que é que eu fico prestando atenção quando estou perto dele.

- Por que você acha que eu nunca saio de perto? Que eu nunca agüento ficar sem notícias suas, que eu sempre te defendo, sempre te protejo? Por que você acha que eu bati no Dênis hoje?

Eu estava sem palavras. Era como se esses anos todos de sofrimento por amar um cara que nunca me amaria estivessem esquecidos em algum lugar muito distante do meu coração, porque tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que ele estava ali, me falando todas essas coisas, esclarecendo tudo. _Ele estava falando que me amava._

- Eu... Eu não sei. Eu não... _sei_. – Eu falei, meus ombros caindo enquanto eu voltava a olhar para ele. – Eu sou idiota, você sabe disso, eu sempre fui, sempre pensei que você me via como sua irmã mais nova, que você me protegia por instinto, que sentia por mim alguma coisa fraternal, que me protegia por ser irmã do seu melhor amigo, por ser sua protegida, por ser seu cano de escape, você sempre podia tirar sarro de mim quando quisesse, porque nossas famílias são amigas e você é melhor amigo do meu irmão, então eu nunca cheguei a imaginar ou cogitar a idéia de que você me visse como alguma coisa a mais do que a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo e-

E ele me beijou novamente. Um beijo muito menos suave do que o anterior, devo dizer. Mas igualmente maravilhoso. Não! Melhor. Muito melhor. Automaticamente minhas mãos voaram para seu cabelo, enquanto eu sentia suas mãos nas minhas costas. Eu entrelacei meus dedos nos fios do seu cabelo, o trazendo mais pra perto de mim, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo e já não havia mais espaço nenhum entre nós, nem para a passagem de uma linha de barbante. Ele me apertava com tanta vontade que os braços se fechavam em volta de mim. Eu estava com James. Eu estava beijando meu James, no meu quaro, com todo o meu amor. Ele tinha dito que me amava, e eu ainda não tinha acreditado. Mas na hora eu só conseguia era pensar nos seus lábios nos meus, nos nossos corpos juntos, no seu perfume maravilhoso, no seu cabelo macio...

- Oh, droga. – Steve xingou, enquanto fechava a porta novamente.

Nós nos separamos, ofegantes, e gargalhamos. Soou tão natural que era como se eu não tivesse passado a maior parte da tarde em agonia. Eu podia dançar _Macarena_ agora mesmo. Ou não, porque James estava presente, e acho que o 'eu te amo' não duraria muito tempo perante a minha performance em Macarena. Mas enfim, ao olhar para o rosto de James, a minha vontade era de agarrá-lo novamente, mas eu sabia que a gente tinha que sair do meu quarto, antes que meu pai chegasse em casa. Sabe, ele poderia ter um infarto se soubesse que o melhor amigo do seu filho mais velho estava sozinho no quarto com a sua caçula.

James me pegou pela mão e me conduziu escada abaixo.

* * *

**N/A:** _DESCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULPA! sim, eu demorei séculos, mas quem acompanha minhas fics sabe que esse ano tá tenso a lot. vida de vestibulanda sucks, eu escrevo só quando dá. (: espero que vocês gostem desse cap, mas o que eu espero mesmo é que ainda exista uma alma piedosa que leia a WY. D:_

_**Anggie:** Lily dumau (66) UIAHDSIUAHSIDUHAIS bom, acho que deu pra mostrar o quanto meu James é MARA com esse cap. *-* beijos, obrigada!_

* * *


	6. Seis

**Capítulo 6**

**-**

- Alice, você está me _sufocando_! – eu gemi, enquanto era esmagada pelo abraço dela.

- Oh, desculpe, desculpe – ela falou sem afrouxar o aperto. – Lily! ISSO É TÃO MARAVILHOSO!

Marlene e eu rimos.

- Sai, sai, minha vez – Marlene empurrou Alice para o lado e veio me abraçar antes de eu conseguir me recuperar do outro abraço esmagador.

Quando ela me soltou, nós três nos olhamos e começamos a gritar feito três dementes. E aí Steve apareceu na porta.

- Hey, festinha de comemoração, han? – ele perguntou sorrindo, enquanto abraçava as meninas.

– Nem vem, você já está acostumado com as criançinhas aqui – eu brinquei com ele, apertando suas bochechas.

- É, é - ele falou, tentando se livrar do meu bom-humor inigualável. – Estou, mas confesso que é a primeira vez que te vejo _nesse_ estado. Você está mais feliz do que ficou quando descobriu que nós íamos para o carnaval no Brasil e-

Eu o olhei com fingida descrença.

- É óbvio que estou! - eu falei, soltando as bochechas e dando um tapinha no seu rosto.

Ele me abraçou e sussurrou desculpas no meu ouvido. De novo. Já era a terceira ou quarta vez que Steve me pedia desculpas por ter entrado no meu quarto àquela tarde.

- Steve – eu dei um tapa no seu braço. – Você está começando a me irritar. Eu já disse que você não tem do que se desculpar - sorri pra ele.

- Ok, preciso de um banho - ele falou, indo em direção às escadas. - Ah, mamãe e papai foram viajar – ele parou no primeiro degrau, pigarreando pra chamar minha atenção de volta, porque eu já tinha voltado a surtar com as meninas –, preciso falar com você depois. Sobre isso.

- Unhum – sorri e ele subiu as escadas, tirando o fôlego de Alice.

- Hum, agora temos que dar um jeito em você – Marlene disse, apertando o nariz de Alice com o dedo. – Quem sabe uma espionada durante o banho...? – ela brincou.

Alice revirou os olhos e eu ri divertida.

- Vamos subir - eu as puxei escada acima, entrando no quarto –, quero estar no meu quarto quando os meninos chegarem.

- O quê? – Alice e Lene perguntaram juntas.

- Os meninos – eu expliquei, confusa. – Eles estão vindo, vão passar a noite aqui.

Elas trocaram um olhar pervertido.

- _Oh_ – eu taquei meu travesseiro nelas –, se controlem!

Nós tivemos uma crise de risos, que eu emendei com um acesso horrendo de tosse.

- Hum, acho que você não está tão bem assim – Alice disse, pondo a mão no meu ombro, enquanto eu não consegui parar de tossir.

- Ah, você acha? – Lene brincou. – Você não foi ver o que você tem, ainda? – ela perguntou para mim, enquanto mexia no computador.

- E que horas eu iria? – eu consegui falar, tossindo as palavras.

- Ah, é – ela virou-se para nós. – Desculpa aí senhora 'tive um dia de realizações amorosas hoje' – ela riu.

- É, mas acho que amanhã vou procurar o Dr. Weber quando sair da aula – eu disse, meio rindo, meio tossindo.

- Uhum - Alice começou, mas Carmem entrou no quarto, interrompendo.

- Olá meninas - ela cumprimentou, recolhendo a bandeja de comida intocada do meu criado mudo –, a senhorita não comeu nadinha. – ela disse, tirando o travesseiro do chão e o tacando em mim. – Eu ouvi seu ataque de tosse lá da cozinha, melhor você se cuidar até descobrir qual é o problema – ela parou na porta.

- Não há problema nenhum, Melinda! – eu saltei da cama e fui abraçá-la. – Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Ela riu.

- Agora é, não? – ela riu. - E o de James também, garanto a você – ela piscou para as meninas. Eu deixar passar por enquanto, depois elas explicariam. – Lily, sua mãe me ligou e disse que vai ficar dois dias fora.

- Steve me disse.

- E que tentou ligar pro seu celular a tarde toda.

- Ops.

Ela riu novamente.

- Até amanhã meninas – ela se despediu enquanto fechava a porta atrás dela.

- Que história é essa de piscadinha com a Melinda? – perguntei de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ai, Lily, sua grande ciumenta – Alice me abraçou de lado, fugindo do assunto.

- Uh, sei. Que foi que eu perdi?

- Melhor dizer - falou Lene para Alice. – Olha as sobrancelhas dela, Lice.

Eu taquei o moletom que estava na cadeira nela, e Alice se manifestou:

- Er, é só que Melinda veio nos perguntar essa semana, se você não tinha nos contado nada sobre ter conversado com Jay, porque ele tinha dito a ela que ia fazer alguma coisa, sabe, tomar atitudes.

- E vocês não me disseram nada! – eu me fingi de indignada, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso.

- Ah, ia perder a graça, amiga – Lene falou, indo até a cama. – Estou tão feliz por vocês.

- _Vocês?_ – Alice perguntou, confusa.

- Ora, os meninos vão passar a noite aqui, Lice – Lene falou olhando para mim significativamente.

- Ah, não – Alice arregalou os olhos. – Não, não, não. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, meninas, nem comecem.

- Lice... por que não? Lily se acertou com Jay, você e Steve vão estar sozinhos com eles...

- Sirius! – Alice argumentou.

- Pff, Sirius vai estar ocupado com Lene, Alice, esqueceu? – perguntei, salvando Alice de seu repentino pavor, antes que Marlene pudesse responder.

- Ei! – Lene se rebelou. – Duas contra uma não vale! E eu nem sei se vou poder ficar aqui hoje.

- E por que não? – Alice perguntou, indo para o computador.

- Porque minha mãe inventou de ir a sei lá onde hoje, um baile eu acho – ela fez uma carranca.

- Aw, o pequeno e indefeso John não pode ficar sozinho – murmurei, tirando sarro de Lene. – Tenha dó, Lene, é só trazê-lo aqui.

- Ah, claro! E estragar a noite pra vocês quatro? No way – ela revirou os olhos, enquanto desconsiderava totalmente ela e Sirius da noite.

- Lene, no way você. A gente pede pra tua mãe deixar o Johnny aqui antes de ir e pronto, você não precisa ir para casa – Alice disse, sem desgrudar os olhos do computador.

- O que você está vendo aí? De tão interessante? – eu perguntei, me levantando e indo até ela, olhando por sobre seu ombro.

- Uh – Lene soltou um assobio.

Alice estava paralisada, fitando uma das fotos do facebook do meu irmão. Não era para menos, claro, porque Steve já é lindo por natureza e, ainda por cima, é tão fotogênico que dá raiva! Ele tinha atualizado o álbum com algumas fotos novas, e a foto que estava fazendo Alice ouvir sinos era do último fim de semana. Eu e ele tínhamos ficado a tarde de domingo sentados na grama em frente de casa, comendo porcarias e conversando sobre coisas aleatórias até ele aparecer com a câmera e ficar me atormentando com fotos espontâneas. Mas eu assumi o controle da câmera e agora eu estava quase arrependida, porque Alice estava tendo dificuldades para respirar.

Lene já tinha tido sua dose de sem-vergonhice falando besteiras quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando para Alice de maneira preocupada. E adivinhem qual foi a reação dela? Rir, é claro. Me levando junto, óbvio, porque não resisto a crises de riso. Enquanto Alice estava paralisada na frente do computador com a boca levemente aberta e eu e Lene estávamos nos acabando de rir e fazendo gracinhas a respeito dela... nós ouvimos um "estou entrando..." vindo da porta fechada do meu quarto.

Quase não deu tempo de salvar Alice. Ela estava tão afetada, coitada, que nem pensou em fechar a página da internet. Ela simplesmente levantou correndo e foi até a janela, escancarando-a e ficando de costas pra porta. Claro, se Steve a visse naquele tom de vermelho, não ia ser nada bom. Marlene foi rápida o suficiente para desligar o monitor antes que meu irmão aparecesse, só de calça jeans e a toalha de banho na mão, os cabelos encharcados.

- Steve! – exclamei como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto saltava da cama e ia para perto de Alice na janela, a abanando com uma _Vogue_.

- Que banho rápido – Lene estava visivelmente prendendo o riso, evitando olhar para mim. – Não acha melhor colocar uma camiseta?

- Por que, não está resistindo ao meu corpo? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Alice soltou uma espécie de ganido que ficou preso na garganta enquanto Lene revirava os olhos e dava risada junto com Steve.

- Acho é que você tem passado tempo demais com Sirius – ela retrucou.

- Tô brincando, Lene – ele passou a toalha pelos cabelos molhados e eu entreguei a revista para Alice, empurrando-a, juntamente com Lene, para fora do quarto.

- Acho que você devia ligar pra sua mãe agora, antes que ela saia de casa. Alice vai com você pra garantir que não arranje desculpas. Já descemos! – sorri antes de fechar a porta na cara das duas.

- Steve! – franzi o cenho para ele. – Isso é tortura, sabia? – sussurrei.

- Quê?

- Entrar aqui desse jeito... você sabe que as meninas são loucas por garotos lindos e gostosos. Você fica provocando...

- Você está com ciúmes – ele riu.

- Você sabe muito bem que não, né. Ciúmes eu tenho daquelas piranhas da faculdade! Das minhas melhores amigas não. Mas acho sacanagem ficar fazendo isso com a Lice, pô.

- Tá, foi mal – ele suspirou. – Mesmo que eu já tenha te dito que não tem nada a ver, né. Mas ok, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Alice é doida por você e você _sabe_ disso. Argh! Não vamos discutir outra vez sobre isso, tá bom? O que é que você queria falar comigo...? AH! O que é que aconteceu hoje de tarde, por que é que o papai pediu pra vocês irem lá no escritório, por que é que eu não fui chamada e por que é que eles viajaram tão depressa?

- Calma, respira – ele riu. – Papai precisava resolver umas coisas com um cliente dele em San Diego, e ele conseguiu aquele pacote de viagem que ele tava procurando... então eles resolveram tirar uns dias de folga.

- Assim, do nada?

- É. Bom, não exatamente do nada, né. Você sabe que eles queriam viajar pra ter umas feriazinhas, aí ele aproveitou que tem essa questão em San Diego e os dois vão ficar por lá até sexta-feira que vem.

- Era só isso mesmo? – estreitei os olhos. – Porque parecia tão urgente...

- Ah, você conhece o papai. Sempre tratando as coisas com urgências desnecessárias – ele me abraçou, saindo do quarto comigo e descendo as escadas. – E aí, o que vai ser?

- Podemos pedir comida chinesa hoje? – Alice estava nos esperando na sala, como se nada tivesse acontecido antes. Como é que ela conseguia fazer isso? Ela tinha uns momentos idiotas e conseguia fazer parar. Eu nunca conseguia.

- Podemos, estou enjoada de pizza já. Lene conseguiu falar com a mãe dela?

- Está no telefone... Lily, vem cá – ela me arrastou para sofá e Steve deixou a sala sob o meu olhar de "coloque já uma camiseta!"

- Tudo bem? – perguntei segurando o riso. – Ele foi vestir alguma coisa, não se preocupe.

- Ah, não estou preocupada! – ela revirou os olhos. Nem revirando os olhos Alice deixava de parecer uma boneca. – Foi só um surto aquilo lá no quarto, fazia tempo que isso não acontecia, não?

- Pois é – suspirei. – Temos que dar um jeito nessa situação, amiga.

- Agora que você e James se acertaram, você está começando a ter dificuldades para raciocinar, Lily – ela riu. – Só porque você realizou o seu sonho não significa que isso vai acontecer comigo também. Até porque – ela alteou a voz quando eu tentei interromper – isso não costuma acontecer sempre... descobrir que o seu amor platônico nunca foi platônico e tudo mais.

- Enfim! – foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

Não adiantava discutir com Alice. Ela achava que meu irmão não dava a mínima para ela. E Steve se sentia totalmente atraído por ela, mas achava que ela nunca o perdoaria se ele tentasse alguma coisa, porque, segundo ele, era óbvio que ela só o considerava um amigo.

Tão bobinhos!

- E o que a gente vai fazer sobre a festa? – ela fez uma careta. – Eu estive pensando... Lily, por que é que a gente não fica até o final? Quero dizer, já imaginou que máximo você e James juntos na casa da Pandmurf?

De repente meu cérebro deu uma travada. Eu não havia contado do acontecido com Isabelli durante a tarde. Em parte porque eu estava com vergonha, mas principalmente porque parecia ter acontecido há dias! Desde que eu ouvira as palavras "eu te amo" saindo da boca de James, Isabelli meio que se transformou em uma nuvenzinha de fumaça. Enquanto Alice me encarava com curiosidade, eu decidi que realmente não seria um problema permanecer na festa mesmo depois de terminarmos o show. O único problema era: depois do que aconteceu, ela me deixaria entrar? Eu estava com uma vontade imensa de pagar para ver.

- Eu concordo – sorri maldosamente. – A gente fala para os meninos mais tarde, eles vão surtar!

- Vão surtar com o quê? – Marlene sentou entre nós duas no sofá.

- Nós mudamos de idéia sobre a festa... vamos ficar na festa! – falamos em coro.

- Wow! – Lene escancarou a boca. – Não esperava por is... EI! Ela vai MORRER quando vir você e James juntos!

Nós estávamos rindo quando Steve voltou para a sala, com uma camisa verde oliva que realçava seus olhos verdes, que são exatamente do mesmo tom dos meus. Às vezes dava para entender porque Marlene ficava reclamando quando eu vestia verde. Só às vezes.

Estávamos jogando conversa fora e comentando das pessoas do colégio quando a campainha tocou e logo depois ouvimos Melinda gritar para James devolvê-la ao chão.

Meu coração tinha disparado no instante em que a campainha tocou e quando James e Sirius entraram na sala eu ainda estava num estado de hiperventilação humilhante. Quero dizer, eu era tão acostumada a ter esse tipo de reação idiota quando o via, e eu ainda não estava familiarizada com o fato de que, bem, ele me amava! Eu meio que esmaguei a mão de Alice enquanto os garotos se cumprimentavam, e quando James veio até mim, eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas Marlene sabia, e logo depois de James ter me cumprimentado com um selinho, ela saiu do meu lado para deixá-lo sentar. Eu estava meio que explodindo de felicidade, porque estava tudo tão... natural. Como se as coisas sempre tivessem sido assim. Todos ali já sabiam do que tinha acontecido, e era como se todo mundo... soubesse disso há tanto tempo! Fiquei me sentindo uma idiota, mas só até o momento em que James me envolveu pela cintura e me puxou para perto dele. Eu podia morrer ali mesmo!

- Vamos pedir comida? Por favor, estou morrendo de fome – Marlene indicou o telefone na mesinha de canto.

- Vamos comer o quê?

- Comida chinesa, pode ser?

- Com certeza – Sirius sorriu.

- Ah! Preciso contar agora porque não estou me agüentando... – Alice estava quicando no sofá ao meu lado. – Tudo bem contar agora? – ela me perguntou.

- Claro!

- Contar o quê? – Steve franziu o cenho.

- Vamos ficar na festa da Pandmurf! Não vamos criar possíveis problemas para a banda, fiquem sossegados.

- Vocês vão ficar? – Sirius estava incrédulo, Steve também. James estava... me encarando.

- Vocês vão? – ele me olhou com significância.

- Então... acho que vamos – falei com a voz fraquinha.

- Ei, como assim? – Alice e Marlene meio que perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Suspirei.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não contei pra vocês. Que pode ter acontecido hoje durante a tarde.

- A gente entende, amiga – Lene sorriu maliciosamente para nós. – Aconteceram coisa bem mais importantes hoje de tarde.

Todos na sala riram, eu corei feito um pimentão e James beijou demoradamente minha bochecha, rindo com os outros.

- Mas afinal o que é que aconteceu? – Sirius quis saber.

- Você não sabe? – estranhei. – Pensei que o James tivesse contado.

- Tá brincando? – ele arregalou os olhos para mim. – Depois do que eu vi, acho que tenho um pouco de medo de você.

- Uuuuuh – Steve zombou enquanto eu dava um tapinha no braço de James. – Vaaaai, conta logo! Queremos saber.

- Ah, eu estou... profundamente envergonhada, ok?

- Conta logo, Lily Evans!

- Ai, meu Deus. Isabelli estava aqui hoje. Veio tentar... – olhei envergonhada para James – Bom, ela veio me irritar.

- E cadê a novidade?

- É que as coisas meio que saíram do controle... – eu não queria admitir que tinha feito uma coisa tão idiota como aquela!

- James! Vai fazer o favor de contar ou não? Não vamos conseguir arrancar nada útil da Lily.

- As coisas saíram do controle, e Lily meio que surtou com ela e fez a garota se arrepender de ter vindo.

Todos ficaram me olhando com sobrancelhas erguidas e bocas levemente abertas. Depois de alguns segundos, Marlene meio que gritou:

- E O QUE É QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA, MEU DEUS? Quero detalhes, pô!

Suspirei mais uma vez.

- A botei para fora de casa, só isso – dei de ombros. Ninguém tinha me chamado de idiota até gora, então não parecia ser tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

- Pelos cabelos – James completou depois de um minuto de silêncio e a sala explodiu em risadas.

- Tá me tirando! – Sirius disse entre as gargalhadas. – Lily! Nunca imaginei que você fosse a favor da violência!

- Nem eu – fiz uma careta. – Mas ela me tira do sério.

- E você disse que tá envergonhada? Do quê? – Alice estava incrédula, com Lene fazendo eco aos seus questionamentos.

- Porque eu fui tão estúpida e infantil, e eu meio que me rebaixei ao nível dela e...

- Achei bem impressionante – James riu e eu corei de novo.

- Huuum, acho que aconteceram muito mais coisas essa tarde do que vocês estão contando.

- Huuum, acho que agora vocês sabem de tudo – tentei pôr um fim ao assunto. A parte em que eu havia gritado com James, me descabelado, me encharcado na chuva, me humilhado na frete de James e chorado feito uma mangueira humana não precisava ser dita naquela hora. E em hora nenhuma.

- Então tá – Steve deu de ombros e pegou o telefone.

Enquanto ele pedia nossa comida, Alice, Lene e Sirius estavam entretidos conversando sobre alguma coisa que eu não consiga saber o que era, porque James estava brincando com meu pescoço e era realmente difícil me concentrar.

* * *

**N/A**: _Eu sei. Faz muito tempo que eu não apareço por aqui. Eu sei também que ninguém mais lê essa fic e sei que sou uma autora desnaturada. Mas eu tinha escrito o começo desse capítulo há eras, logo que terminei o anterior, e ele estava tão perfeito.... e um dia eu o perdi! Tinha mandado meu pc para formatar pensando que o capítulo tava salvo no meu pen drive, mas não tava. E não tinha mandado para ninguém, nem salvado no email! Fiquei tão puta da cara que tinha desistido de escrever, porque toda vez que eu ia tentar refazer o capítulo, ficava uma merda. Mas tinha bastante gente pedindo, e eu gosto muito de escrever a WY, então essa semana me obriguei a escrever, mesmo que não saísse do jeito que eu imaginava. No fim, acho que não ficou tão ruim assim. _

_**Respondendo as reviews:**_

**Marta Swan-Potter:** Pois ééé, ainda terão muitas reviravoltas ao longo da história, haha.

**Thaty:** Que bom que gostou! *-*

**Nane Potter:** A pedidos, estou continuando! HAHAH desculpa a demora ):


End file.
